Summer of Love Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: Zarbon and Morgan the sorceress that brought him back to life fall more in love with each other, meet Zarbon's dad who finds out that Zarbon is now alive, while their friend Jada goes to Europe for the summer and Freezer courts Sarah in the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

_Only in America Can You Do the American Way_

After a long second semester at Pike High School and the defeat of Freezer months back, Zarbon and Morgan were finished taking their finals, Jada too was excited because his ballet teacher chose him to go to France and dance in the big production of Swan Lake.

After school was out, the three friends went to the mall to hang out and shop. Zarbon and Morgan had a ball shopping, but Jada was board, but defiantly tolerated it. They decided to eat at the food court where Jada got a salad, Morgan got a salad and Zarbon, got a salad.

"Why did we all get the same thing I wonder?" Morgan said.

"Because I need to eat healthy so I can dance," Jada said.

"But Jada you don't dance on Pointe, if you did then you could find a reason to eat salad." Morgan said.

"No Morgan its more complicated than that, I have to stay skinny so that I can look my best and dance my best I have to exercise constantly and I have to be in shape." Jada said.

Zarbon looked at his salad, "Morgan why is there chicken in my salad?" he asked.

"Because you ordered chicken salad Zarbon," Morgan said.

"That was the only type of salad that they had besides beef salad, I wanted crocodile salad." Zarbon said with a pouty look on his face.

Jada put his fork down, "Ew see nobody here eats crocodile, we usually eat chicken, pork or beef." Jada said.

"But I can't eat a cute little animal like a pig, and I can't eat bird because chickens are helplessly stupid, and as for beef, well it's very unhealthy." Zarbon said.

"Surely you have a better excuse than that," Morgan said.

"Ok fine you want to know the truth? Ok I'll spit it out; I'm sort of a vegetarian except I eat seafood, vegetables and fruits. My religion doesn't require us to eat pig, because pigs are holy to primal changelings and chickens are holy too." Zarbon said.

Morgan and Jada started laughing, Zarbon frowned at them, "Sorry Zarbon it's just that I've never met anyone so picky about what he eats." Morgan said.

"My religion is special, it allows us to be kind to creatures and to bless them before we eat them," Zarbon said.

"What are you a Muslim?" Jada asked.

"That does it; I don't want to have this conversation anymore. If you two are going to ridicule me for being picky well then I'll go sulk in my room!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon we're not ridiculing you, we're just curious I swear that's what it really is!" Morgan said.

"This country is so stupid; I can't believe I live in a country that doesn't serve crocodiles!" Zarbon said.

"Poor guy, do you think you can handle him when I'm in Paris?" Jada asked.

"Don't worry Jada, I'll find a way for him to fit in I swear I will." Morgan said.

Later that week Jada took a plane to Paris and landed at the Paris airport, he then took a taxi to his dorm where he was supposed to stay with the other ballerinas.

He then sat at the desk that the place provided for him and started writing in his diary, "Dear diary, it's me Jada it's my first day in Paris and I can't see the French being so snobby at all. They seem passionate about people speaking French a lot though; I mean if you utter even a word in English they'll call you a fuck-head to your face, but in French of course." Jada wrote down.

At the dance studio, there were some French ballerinas in the classroom and Jada stepped into the classroom with his pink legwarmers on, he then thought about asking them if this was the right room or not.

He reluctantly cleared his throat, "Excuse me but is this Room 17?" he asked in English.

Everyone looked at him as if he said the wrong thing; the funny thing about the Parisians was that they required people to speak French to them and they did not even want to bother to speak to anyone else in any other language. After all, it is rude to the French to speak to them in another language that was not theirs to begin with, even if they did speak English.

Then a tall woman named Madam Genevieve walked up to the 5'6 Jada, "_Who are you?_" she asked in French.

"What?" Jada asked. He got out his French dictionary and looked in it for a while, and then he put it into his bag, "_Hello I'm the American boy they sent over from America." _He said.

"Hello you must be Jada Banks, I'm Madam Genevieve." She said proudly.

A girl named Jaclyn whispered to another girl, "_Is that boy American? He looks too tan to be a typical American, and he's so skinny!" _She said giggling.

Bianca the girl that Jaclyn was talking to giggled, _"He's too cute to be American, and Americans are not usually this hot._" She said.

Madam Genevieve turned to Jaclyn and gave her a stern look, "_Bianca, shut up you silly girl! Keep doing crunches!" _She said, then turned to Jada, "Jada you're the boy from America? You'll be dancing separately from the girls." She said.

Jada's eyes grew wide, this was different usually in his ballet studio in the states, he usually danced with the girls, "I'm more used to dancing with the girls," Jada said.

"Sorry but you don't have a choice!" Madam Genevieve said pretending to look bored.

"Yes madam," Jada said with a mean scowl on his face walking out of the room.

"Bye Jada!" Bianca yelled out in English.

Jada stopped dead in his tracks, he looked at her, God she was cut, that blond hair, those big brown eyes and that Mediterranean tan that was similar to his, expect he had Vietnamese in him. "Bye!" Jada said waving to her, and then he bumped into the bar by mistake and then ran out while the other girls giggled at him.

Meanwhile at home, Zarbon was helping Morgan do the laundry while Morgan's mom and her sister were out shopping early for Erin's birthday.

"I wish we could have gone too, I mean what's the point in being a part of this family if you can't have fun." Zarbon said sighing.

"We have more important things to do that is bleach this cloths!" Morgan then took the bleach out and was about to pour it onto her colored cloths, Zarbon then knocked it out of her hand, "Hey what gives?" she asked frowning at him.

"You know that bleach makes clothing white right?" Zarbon asked.

"I appreciate you helping and all, but this is new kind of bleach that actually gets stains out that is used for colored clothing!" Morgan said picking the bottle up and pointing to the company name on it.

"See on Planet Freezer we don't have that kind of bleach. I usually use it to wash the outside of my cape and I use it on my wife beaters too." Zarbon said.

"Never mind you have so much to learn about this planet." Morgan said.

"Did I mention that I have to get an American Citizenship just to live on this planet?" He asked.

"Oh you mean in America right?" Morgan asked.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "America?" He asked.

"Yes there are seven continents on this planet, and whenever you travel to another country of the world or to a separate continent you have to have a passport. Whenever you move to the USA you have to have a citizenship." Morgan said.

"Why the bureaucratic rules? It's taking a long time for me to get into this country I am currently living on a green card because they would only give me one because I told them that I was a refugee!" Zarbon said.

"Sorry Zarbon but you have to follow the rules," Morgan said.

"Uh this country is so stupid! Everyone speaks their minds here; they talk politics too in public that's just rude!" Zarbon said.

"Yep you defiantly sound like a typical European." Morgan said.

"I'm sorry it's just that I wasn't raised to speak my mind in public, only in the court room and in front of Freezer's other generals could I speak my mind." Zarbon said.

"That's the beauty of America; you see we're the only continent on the planet that allows people to speak their minds." Morgan said.

Zarbon then smiled slyly, "So I can say that I hate Freezer without getting killed for it?" Zarbon asked.

"Yep and you can love whoever you want to love without being killed by the government, and you can be any religion or ethnic group that you want to be!" Morgan said.

Zarbon smiled at this thought, since he no longer lived under Freezer, he thought that maybe this was his chance at true happiness. All those pointless years of serving his cruel adoptive father Freezer, it would make a man go mad.

He was miserable on Planet Freezer, Freezer was mean to him on a regular basis, whereas other people would get off easily if they displeased him, he would kill them and they would not have to listen to Freezer's nagging for long, unlike poor Zarbon had to. Freezer also abused him quite often, sexually, emotionally and physically.

He seemed to take a major liking towards Morgan, she was not like those snobby primal changeling females that required you to transform so that they could see if you would make a good enough mate for them.

Nor was she a sexy, but feisty Icejin changeling woman that could seduce you in a moment's time and annoy you with their long lizard-like tails the next minute.

She also was not a Sayain woman, although the Sayain women were very beautiful to him, he thought they were too violent and too rough to get along with, but this one was just as pretty and gentle as any of those other species that he was used to being around.

Either way he thought that maybe if he would fit into society and listened to what she and Jada would say about the continent that they lived on, then maybe he would have a chance at true happiness. No longer, would he have to depend on his looks or his status to find true love which did not go over well with the other royals or the rich people on Planet Freezer, just as Freezer planned.

"Morgan I will try the best I can to fit into this society even though it's going to be hard!" Zarbon said.

Meanwhile in Paris, Jada was in a French class, which the ballet teacher forced him to take if he was going to dance at all. Jada had to speak French and he was board with the other American students that were in the class, the part that sucked the most about it was that fact that it was mostly college students in his class and he was the only fifteen year old there.

"Monsieur Banks, what is the word for Spain?" The teacher asked.

"It's Espona," Jada said.

"That is correct," the teacher said.

"I wonder who that pretty girl was; I thought I heard the teacher call her Bianca." Jada thought about her all day long, until the night came.

Jada walked up to Bianca after her ballet class, she was taking off her Pointe shoes at the bar, and he walked up to her, "Hello Bianca." Jada said.

"Hello monsieur Jada, how can I help you?" she asked in English.

"Well I need your help, do you think you could help me pick some French up?" he asked.

"Ok sure cute one," She said giggling.

Jada could not help but blush, later on he was with her in her room she then got a bunch of books in French out, _Les Miserable, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, _and _The Phantom of the Opera._

Jada looked at the books and put on a fake smile, "Wow you like the same books that I like!" Jada said.

"You know what is so special about them?" She asked.

"Hard telling, what?" Jada asked even though the answer was right in front of him.

"They're not only in French but they all take place in France!" she said.

Jada rolled his eyes, "I figured," he said.

"Come on, we'll start reading now," She said sitting with him on the bed.

"Ok I'll choose a book then, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._" He said.

Later on he was as bored as hell; after all, he was reading advanced stuff that even he could not pick up in French class, "_There once was a creature so ugly that everyone was frightened of him. His name was Quasimodo; he had red hair with a humped back._" Bianca read, Jada could not help but put his hand on her's. _"_What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh so sorry, you're doing great keep on reading!" Jada said with a smirk on his face.

She continued to read aloud, "_He was abandoned as a child and raised by the horny priest named Claude Frollo. Then one day, years later Frollo laid eyes on a gypsy girl named Esmeralda, she was so beautiful, but not very bright. She was spoiled rotten because all those horny men would crowd around her and…" _

Just then, Jada put his hand on her's again, "Jada you're doing it again," She said.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"You're touching my hand," She said.

"I'm sorry it's just that you're so cute and when you read in French I get turned on by you!" Jada said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," She said.

"I'm sorry too, I bet that you're not actually reading the whole story to me either, you're just summarizing the whole plot," Jada said.

"Ok you caught me," She said.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Jada asked to break the ice.

"I don't know, come with me!" She said taking him by the hand.

Later on that day in America, Zarbon and Morgan were out in the park and were sitting on the bench, "Morgan have you heard the new song by Michael Jackson?" Zarbon asked.

"Which one?" Morgan asked.

"The one about being bad!" Zarbon said.

"Uh about that, that's considered old by our standard because well that came out about a decade ago." Morgan said.

Zarbon then realized that since Morgan was a friend and not a tattletale that she could be trusted with his opinions. He then decided to speak his mind, "I think that the Soviet Union is such a horrible place to raise a family, China is also a very pretentious regime that kills anyone who practices religion just like the Soviet Union?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan looked at Zarbon, "Zarbon I know you've been dead for about a decade, but sadly the Soviet Union collapse way before I resurrected you." Morgan said.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "Yes I can't wait until Freezer hears about this!" he said.

"About China, they're now a growing superpower and are about to knock Japan off as number two in the second greatest economy in the world." Morgan said.

"That's not good." Zarbon then decided to change the subject, "Don't you just miss the 80's?" Zarbon asked.

"I was born in the 80's so how can I miss them when I don't even remember them half of my childhood?" Morgan asked.

"I'm usually bad at making friends you have to forgive me, Freezer won't allow me to talk to Sayains most of the time, and he also won't allow me to mate with anyone until he dies." Zarbon said.

"You're free to determine your own destiny now Zarbon, Freezer can't hurt you anymore nor can he tell you what to do." Morgan said.

"What about since he's in the spirit world?" Zarbon asked.

"Look Zarbon, Freezer is gone so do what you want to…." Morgan then frowned.

"What's going on?" Zarbon asked.

"It's them again," Morgan said.

Jada found himself by Bianca's side at the Eiffel Tower, "You dragged me out into the night to show me the Eiffel Tower?" Jada asked.

"Yes it's the most famous building in all of Paris!" She said.

"So what?" Jada asked.

"Don't you care about our culture at all?" She asked.

"It's not that, it's just I'm trying to figure out the significance of you bringing me here." Jada said.

"Well I wanted to pick a place to make out," She then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips and they made out with one another on the grass under the stars.

Back to the park by the lake, Morgan was mad staring at the perpetrators while poor Zarbon was scared and full of anxiety, "Who is it is it the police, the IRS the KBG?" Zarbon asked.

"Those undocumented workers," Morgan said pointing to a bunch of Mexicans eating lunch at a picnic table.

"Don't point its rude." Zarbon said.

"They're illegal aliens," Morgan said.

"Christ I guess I'm not the only alien on this planet, do they eat humans or primal changelings?" Zarbon asked with a worried look on his face.

"No they're not actually alien, aliens; they're from down south in Central America. They come up here and take money out of the economy and send it back to their family in Mexico or Guatemala." Morgan said.

"So what's wrong with that, as long as they're helping their families out then there isn't a problem with that." Zarbon said.

"You don't understand the situation, they may be humans, but they're breaking the law, they don't have a green card, they don't have a visa nor do they have any documentation that says that they have any rights to enter this country and live here." Morgan said.

"You mean that I had to get a visa just to live here and those idiots didn't?" Zarbon asked.

"Look Mexico is so poor and corrupt that they come up here to make money and they don't care if they're stepping on everyone else." Morgan said.

"What does that mean?" Zarbon asked.

"In other words from what Jada told me they steal people's social security's, they can't seem to read the road signs, and they pop out babies to the point where the babies are considered citizens of the USA, and that's not even the worst part." Morgan said.

"What's the worst part?" Zarbon asked.

"We have to pay for them when they go to the hospital because they have no insurance, and we have to teach their kids at school which we once again have to pay for, then we have to pay for them whenever they get into a car wreck." Morgan said.

"So in other words they're leeching off of Americans?" Zarbon asked.

"Exactly," Morgan said.

Zarbon got mad and stood up, "I'm going to go over there and teach them a lesson!" Zarbon said walking over to the Mexicans.

"Don't kill them!" Morgan said.

"Don't worry Morgan this will only take a second!" Zarbon said.

He then turned his attention to the illegals, "Excuse me, but I require that you show me your documents so that you can stay in this country!" Zarbon said.

They looked at him as if he was nuts, "Hello are you deaf I want to see some documents! I know that you're here illegally I don't appreciate that you get to stay here without any documents and I have to have documents to stay here! What is the matter with you people, you're breaking the law and you're leeching off the American's hard working people so that you can establish your own illegal society!" Zarbon said.

Morgan was so embarrassed, "Zarbon get over here right now!" She whispered loudly.

"You won't answer will you? Just for that, I won't tolerate you bastards! Which one of you first!" He asked pulling up his sleeves, next thing you know all of them got up from the table and he picked the picnic table up and threw it into the lake, and then they all ran away like chickens.

Morgan shook her head with disappointment, "Zarbon let's go home now!" She then grabbed his arm and the two walked straight towards the car.

As the night went on, Jada made love to Bianca that was also the night that he lost his virginity to someone, "Wow I've never had sex before, and this is amazing!" Jada yelled humping her under the covers.

"Don't we have dress rehearsal tomorrow?" Bianca asked.

"Rehearsal for what?" Jada asked.

"You don't know it's for the dance recital." Bianca said.

"What dance recital? You all speak French, I don't know French fluently!" Jada said.

"Don't you know, we bought an American over here so that he can dance in the ballet," she said.

"So I wasn't taking dancing lessons at all?" Jada asked.

"Ops must have been some kind of misunderstanding," Bianca said smiling.

"Well this is awkward!" Jada said getting out of bed and putting his cloths back on.

"You've been chosen to be the main male star of Swan Lake," Bianca said.

Jada turned around and smiled at her, "I'm going to dance in Swan Lake?" He asked.

"Yes I just wish they would have told you the truth," she said.

"Just one moment please!" Jada then ran over the cross that he bought with him to Europe and prayed under it, "Yes thank you Jesus you have finally found my spark, you did it you son of a bitch!" he said.

"Uh Jada Santa Maria is Jesus' mom remember?" Bianca asked.

"Yes victory is mine!" Jada yelled happy as a clam.

Morgan was upset with Zarbon, she paced back and forth while Zarbon was scared of what she might do to him, after all those humans could be so unpredictable, "Zarbon I'll just say this, I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you!" Morgan said.

"But you told me they were illegal, I was just trying to help the government out." Zarbon said with a pouty look on his face.

"Not like that! We don't even know if they were undocumented workers or not!" Morgan said.

"You said they were." Zarbon said.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Look Zarbon, just because I say stuff doesn't mean it's true, I'm not happy that there are undocumented workers in America and I might accuse some Latinos of being illegal, but in the end not all of the Latinos are illegal and not all of the Mexicans are illegal either." Morgan said.

"I still don't understand why you called them that, though," Zarbon said.

"It's complicated Zarbon, you see when a lot of the Mexicans come up here and don't bother to learn English because it's too hard for them," Morgan said.

"How come?" Zarbon asked.

"Because they are from poorer areas of Mexico and they don't want to be here anymore more than we want them here." Morgan said.

"Oh that's terrible, not knowing English is like a sin or something!" Zarbon said.

"Has Jada got to you again?" Morgan asked.

"Hu?" Zarbon asked raising an eyebrow.

"You see Jada usually volunteer's on Wednesdays during the summer to teach immigrants English, there are a lot of Mexicans that go to his church and a lot of them live around that area." Morgan said.

"So what's the problem?" Zarbon asked.

"Jada usually bitches that they don't pick anything up or even try to, and to make matters worse, the church is doing it for free," Morgan said.

"I thought churches weren't supposed to charge for charity." Zarbon said.

"Yah right, but Jada just complains about it so much that I wish he could stop complaining about it." Morgan said.

Meanwhile the undocumented workers were planting their revenge against Zarbon, "I can't believe that alien tried to kill us man!" one of them said.

"You're right Tito, but think about it, how did he know that we were illegal, he must be an FBI agent or something." Luciano said.

"Look the point is that he must go down, I've seen him come into the church before with Jada Banks!" Lorenzo said.

"You mean that whinny blond kid that yells at us when we can't pick up anything that he's saying?" Tito asked.

"Yes him, I say that the next time he brings that blue guy to church we jump him, take him back to our place and kill him so that the cops wouldn't suspect us!" Lorenzo said.

"Isn't that plan dangerous though, we could get deported if they ever found out that it was us!" Luciano asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan on how to lure him to us!" he said. They leaned their heads together and then whispered and then they agreed.

Zarbon then thought of an idea, maybe those Mexicans could learn English to blend in more, "How about I could teach them English!" Zarbon said.

"What? You don't even speak Spanish though," Morgan said.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't teach them." Zarbon said.

Zarbon stood up all night making a resume and then dressed up nicely for the interview the next day, one of the monks looked at him and Zarbon smiled seductively, maybe he could seduce the monk into letting him teach the Mexicans English.

"So you have experience teaching on Planet Freezer is it?" he asked looking at the resume confused.

"Yes I do, I'm from outer space, but I too believe in the American Dream and helping people that want to get there!" Zarbon said.

The monk lifted an eyebrow; he knew damn well that most of those Latinos in English Class were no more than dirty illegals. He sighed, "Ok so do you speak Spanish?" He asked.

"No way!" Zarbon said.

"Good you're hired!" the monk said shaking Zarbon's hand.

"But sir I don't speak Spanish!" Zarbon said.

"The point is to emerge them into the English speaking world." The monk said.

Yep Zarbon had truly done it this time, if only he knew what he was getting himself into then he would know what awaited him.

End of Story


	2. Chapter 2

_Of Gentlemen and Donkeys _

Zarbon came home, grabbed Morgan, and hugged her, "Wow you seem really happy, did I do something great for once?" Morgan asked.

"I got the job!" Zarbon said.

"Wait so you're going to volunteer to teach them English?" Morgan asked.

"Yes isn't that great?" Zarbon asked.

"We can't even teach the gringos here Spanish so what makes you think that you're going to be able to teach them English?" Morgan asked.

"Patience is a virtue my dear!" He said.

A couple of days later, Zarbon was surrounded by a bunch of Mexicans staring at him, and he stared at them too, he then put on a fake smile, "Where do I start, oh yah my name is Zarbon and I love to speak English!" He said smiling.

"Dude can't you tell us a little bit more about yourself?" Tito asked.

Uh oh, it turns out that Tito, Lorenzo, and Luciano were in that class with ten other Mexicans, "What do you need to know about me?" Zarbon asked.

"Like why is your skin blue?" Tito asked.

"You fellows seem to know English pretty well," Zarbon said.

"Dude aren't you that guy that tried to kill us in the park?" Lorenzo asked.

"Let's continue shall we, except I think that we need a more advanced way of speaking English, the priest tells me that Jada Banks was a bad teacher." Zarbon said.

"Yes he said that speaking Spanish was the work of the devil," Luciano said.

"Well sometimes Jada thinks he's trying to help when in real life he's a douche-bag. Let's begin with our first word; I've noticed that in America you people intend to speak like hicks, so I'm going to teach you the correct English to speak." Zarbon said.

At the end of class Zarbon was looking through his notes and then a hot Latino woman came up to his desk, "Hello who are you?" she asked.

"Uh hello there, what's your name?" Zarbon asked staring at that light coco skin of that dark eyed beauty with those thick lips that made you want to make out with her. She also had long fingernails and her cleavage showed greatly, she was a babe there was no denying it. Zarbon thought she was pleasant to look at that is for sure.

On the night of the ballet, Jada was behind the stage nervous, "Oh I'm the main guy in the ballet, help me!" he thought to himself.

"Don't worry Jada, you'll do just fine!" Bianca said, they embraced and kissed on the lips.

They both danced the night away on the stage, at the end of the ballet, people threw flowers at them, "Wow that was amazing, I didn't do as bad as I thought I would have," Jada said.

"Let's go back to my dorm and have sex!" Bianca said.

"Ok no problem!" Jada said.

Meanwhile, back to that daytime in America, Zarbon was still sitting in front of that girl that was up at his desk, "My name is Selena, Selena Lopez I hear that you're not from around here." She said.

"No I'm from outer space," Zarbon said looking her in the eyes.

"What is a big, strong handsome man like you doing in a dirty place like this?" Selena asked.

"Well I want to teach the Mexicans English so they can have an advantage to fit into society." Zarbon said.

She looked at him like he was nuts, did he actually know that most of the Mexicans that he was teaching were actually illegal, no he did not, but what he did not know could not hurt him either.

"So are you legal?" She asked.

"Not yet, I am currently on a green card and I live with a beautiful teenage girl uh she's so hot and well I think I love her and…" Before he finished Selena interrupted.

"Forget the girl don't you want a woman?" she asked.

"I need time to think about it, but really I must be getting home, Morgan and her mum might be worried about me." Zarbon said.

"Can you drive me home chino, I can't drive because I don't have a driver's license." She said.

Zarbon looked at her fine jewelry that she was wearing, "Sure I suppose I could," he said.

Then he drove her home and she got out of the car, ew that house of hers was horrible looking and it looked like it smelled bad too, "Want to come in?" she asked.

Zarbon then smiled uncomfortably, "No thanks, I have to go home and make dinner!" He then drove out of the driveway faster than you can say adios.

That night Zarbon was eating dinner with the family, he then smiled wide, "Wow Zarbon you seem happy don't you?" Diana Morgan's mom said.

"Yes well I met this girl today and she was really cute, but..." Before Zarbon could finish Morgan looked at him as if she was annoyed.

"You met another girl?" She asked.

"Yes so what why?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan got mad, "Excuse me but how old is she, is she another teenager like me?" Morgan asked.

"No actually she's thirty-three," Zarbon said.

"Oh so am I not old enough for you?" Morgan then took her plate to the sink, dumped her food in the sink, which she did not finish and then went up to her room.

"What's the matter with her?" Erin her younger sister asked.

"I didn't do anything, I was just about to say that this woman lives in the crappiest house I've ever looked at, on Planet Freezer the houses are crappy looking, but they don't look as run down as this one did." Zarbon said.

That night, Morgan was on the phone with Jada who woke up in the early morning, while Bianca was asleep in bed, "So Zarbon met a girl," Morgan said.

"Who is she?" Jada asked.

"I have no idea, but I bet you anything that if she's better looking than me then he'll love her more than me! Also she's thirty-three years old." Morgan said.

"Morgan you're not getting the point, what I would do is just wait it out unless he slips up if in fact he is going out with this woman." Jada said.

"Ok maybe you're right, maybe I am being unreasonably jealous." Morgan said.

"You're jealous of her? I never thought you would say that," Jada said.

"Well I am, I mean I don't know her but what if she turns out to be a hag or something," Morgan said.

"Morgan I'm sure that Zarbon was just being really nice, besides Zarbon is too old for you anyways." Jada said.

"What, he most certainly is not!" Morgan said.

"Morgan he'll be forty-four this June his birthday is in two weeks."Jada said.

"Jada who cares he looks like he's in college or something." Morgan said.

"Just because he looks young doesn't mean he is, he said so himself that that he was young in alien years and old in human years." Jada said.

Morgan decided to change the subject, "How is Paris so far?" she asked, after all it had been two weeks since Jada had left.

"It's great I lost my virginity, have you lost yours yet?" He asked.

"Jada way too much information, keep writing to us, we love letters from you." Morgan said.

"I will and I'll bring you back a souvenir from the ballet academy in Paris." Jada said.

"You don't have to, good bye Jada; I'll let you know how it goes." Morgan said hanging the phone up.

She looked up at the ceiling in her room, "Wow what's the matter with me, I'm not actually falling in love with this blue humanoid am I? That's silly talk, he wouldn't love me, he says that he does, but how do I know that he doesn't just want to have sex with me?" Morgan wondered.

She was confused about many things, but this topped all of those things that had little importance to her anyways. She felt like she poured her heart and soul out to this strange creature, a handsome creature that was so pleasant to look at that she immediately forgot about her heartbreaking past.

He had an innocent but intense energy that seemed really intimidating but strong at the same time. He even told her about his heartbreaking past as well, being persecuted under Freezer never allowed the rights that some of Freezer's other men had. Then again he too had some rights that Freezer's other men were not allowed to have as well.

Nevertheless, to her she had never laid eyes on a more handsome man, too bad he was very vain though, although she too had her vanities about her physical appearance, oh well. She then sat up and started having flashbacks of when he came out of that pentagram that she had in the middle of the floor and when he looked pissed off and looked at her for the first time, and then he smiled.

Morgan then thought, "When I resurrected him, why did he smile at me? I suppose I was wearing some really funny ritual clothing."

That morning in Paris while it was still night in America, Jada walked up to Madam Genevieve proudly like a swan holding his head up for everyone to see, "Monsieur Jada," She said.

"That's me!" Jada said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Now that we are done using you for the ballet, we're going to send you back to the States." She said.

Jada's world came crashing down, he planned to stay the summer in Paris on the account that he would be taking European ballet, but no instead, they used him for a stupid ballet that he could have danced easily in the USA, his mouth dropped, "What? But the summer isn't over yet!" Jada said.

"I hope never to see you again America!" Madam Genevieve said.

"Ok fine, I hope never to see you again either!" Jada walked away and slammed the door shut, "God the French are such idiots! They're so stupid and they hate Americans! I'm not going back to America!" Jada said throwing a temper tantrum.

Bianca could not help but overhear that conversation between Jada and Madam Genevieve, "Jada what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm going back to America, but I don't want to go back, I came here to dance not to just be shipped back when they were done with me!" Jada said sighing.

"Don't be upset, things sometime happen the way we don't want them to," Bianca said, putting her arm around Jada and looking into his deep blue eyes.

"What about us?" Jada asked.

"Well honestly I thought that maybe if I had sex with you, then I would get over my ex boyfriend," Bianca said.

"Ok then I want to go back to America now," Jada said.

"Wait why don't you just do some traveling around a little bit instead of going back to America," Bianca said.

"Like where too?" Jada asked.

"Go to Germany it's a pretty place and they have a great mountain where you can ski a lot!" Bianca said.

"Ok I'll take my chances," Jada said.

Later that week the Mexicans were so impressed with Zarbon's teaching abilities that they actually made more of an effort to speak English and the group of friends dropped the idea to get revenge on Zarbon for trying to kill them, though he was actually trying to scare them. Zarbon had that type of laidback charisma and he was not overbearing as Jada could be.

"Ok since you guys are so great at picking up English I say we party!" Zarbon then put on a Gloria Estefan CD in Spanish.

Everyone started dancing around the room then she came up to him, that cheap looking Latina woman that obviously had some kind of baggage on her, although Zarbon did not really care at all.

"Hello Zarbon, why don't you dance with me?" She asked smiling up at him and then taking him by the hand and dancing the salsa with him.

"I can't dance really well I'm sorry," Zarbon said.

"Relax salsa doesn't require knowing much about dancing," Selena said looking into his eyes.

Morgan happened to be in the hallway asking for which room Zarbon was in she made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his favorite sandwich ever, then she peeked into the window of the classroom and just then Selena grabbed Zarbon's butt, which was a total shock to him!

Morgan saw this from the window on the door and was heartbroken even though Selena was the one that came onto Zarbon. Morgan then got so mad that she threw the sandwich that she made for Zarbon onto the ground and stepped on it until the plastic broke.

She then ran out to the parking lot and did not think to run back to her mother's car. Her mom drove her to the church and when Diana saw her she yelled, "Morgan what's the matter?"

Zarbon was not thrilled about Selena touching his butt, "Look Selena I like you as a friend, I have no desire to be with you," he said.

"Man fuck you puta!" She then slapped him in the face and marched out of the room pissed off.

Zarbon came home and looked stressed out; he walked up to Morgan happy to see her! "Morgan I am so happy to see you!" he said grabbing her and hugging her. Although he was a very stern man, he could be very gentle and act bubbly when around loved ones; also, he had that cuddly energy that sometimes turned cuddly.

"Hello Zarbon," Morgan then could not hold it in anymore she started crying in front of Zarbon.

"What's the matter Morgan?" Zarbon asked trying to caress her check.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Morgan said crossing her arms.

"Morgan I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong," He said.

"I hate you; you are so two-faced it's not even funny!" Morgan said marching to her room, she would never want to hit Zarbon ever; she was just too gentle to do that.

"What did I do?" Zarbon wondered.

At dinnertime Morgan was not down for dinner, her mother tried to get her to come to dinner, but Morgan would have rather starved herself than be around Zarbon. Zarbon looked sad as ever at the table, Erin was staring at him with anger in her eyes while Diana was just quiet.

"So how did the class go?" Diana asked.

"It went good, except Selena touched my butt, uh she smells so musty and I just can't get over that." Zarbon said.

"Oh are you boning her too?" Erin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zarbon asked.

"Morgan told us the whole story, you are in love with Selena and you hurt Morgan's feelings." Erin said.

"What's Morgan got to do with this?" Zarbon asked.

"Because she made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and you were touching Selena's butt or something." Erin said.

"Oh her…no way, I have no interest in her, she smells like she eats out of the trashcan or something, in fact half of those Mexicans in there don't even bath at all." Zarbon said.

"So you didn't touch her butt then?" Diana asked

"No Morgan probably thought I was hitting on her, but she hit on me instead," Zarbon said.

"You look sad, why's that?" Diana asked.

"Morgan said she hated my guts, but I don't hate hers, she's seen me in my ugly form and kissed me in my ugly form too. I've even kissed her when her acne got out of control." Zarbon said.

"This is a little too weird for me," Erin said getting up and going upstairs to her room and shutting the door.

"I thought you didn't like to kiss people with ache on their face." Diana said lifting an eyebrow.

"Morgan's special, she's my life now." Zarbon said sulking.

Meanwhile Selena was talking to Tito, Luciano and Lorenzo, "So let me get this straight you're going to drop the revenge plan?" she asked.

"Yes I mean Zarbon's not such a bad guy after all, we're not going to drug him like we planned to or cut his head off like we planned to." Lorenzo said.

"So you don't need me to lour him anymore?" Selena asked.

"Nope you're fired!" Tito said.

"Yah but you could have stood up for me in there when he rejected my love!" she yelled.

"No way man, I can't imagine Zarbon with a slut like you, besides all of us have work visas and you don't, you're here illegally and well that's not cool man." Tito said.

"But you guys told me you were all illegal!" Selena said.

"We are, we just went right to the bureau to get a work permit is all," Luciano said.

"Yah I might even move my family up here since Mexico is a crappy place to live anyways." Lorenzo said.

"Uh then I'll take care of him myself! All of you are traders to Mexico as far as I'm concerned!" Selena said getting an ax from the pile of axes. She then like a psychotic bitch axed the door down and ran out.

"Damn what a bitch!" Tito said.

"Should we call Zarbon and warn him that she's coming to his house?" Lorenzo asked.

"Nah it's like they said down in Mexico before we came here, every man for himself up here in America." Tito said.

"Amen a la Santa Maria!" Lorenzo and Luciano said together.

Morgan was on the phone crying to Jada, who was still all the way in France, "Jada Zarbon loves another girl and not me!" Morgan said.

"Who would that be, I've never seen him hit on another woman nor another man for that matter, since he's bi you know." Jada said.

"Her name is Selena Lopez," Morgan said.

"Wait I know her!" Jada said.

"You do?" Morgan asked.

"Yes she goes to English class and she's tried to seduce me many times before, but I kept trying to tell her that I'm underage and that…" Before Jada could finish, Morgan interrupted.

"Get to the point!" she said.

"Well she is a slut, in fact the illegals told me that she was born to a drug lord and ran up here while she was pregnant. Then she started having so many kids that the state was tired of taking care of her, so they gave her over to the church with the other illegals." Jada said.

"She's illegal too?" Morgan asked.

"She sure is, in fact most of the illegals there are trying to get a work visa so they could stay in the country. But she just came up here looking for trouble." Jada said.

"How come your church lets illegals stay there without being deported?" Morgan asked.

"Simple, a lot of churches do that, it just so happens that my church thinks that if they force our language and culture on the illegals' then they won't go to hell for coming up here without any papers at all." Jada said.

"Jada sometimes I don't understand this world that I live in, but it sounds like you go to a pretty corrupt church," Morgan said.

"By the way, they were going to send me back early, but I'm going to Germany instead!" Jada said.

"You're what? The land of your ancestors?" Morgan asked.

"That's the place, and I think I'm going to go to Romania as well." Jada said.

"Good luck with that, write us back ok Jada?" Morgan asked hanging the phone up.

Later on Zarbon was downstairs watching Nickelodeon; he was watching SpongeBob Squearpants, Morgan's favorite cartoon besides South Park and the Simpsons.

"Oh Patrick you're such a bad friend!" SpongeBob said on the TV.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

"See Patrick I hate you! You are so stupid that everyone in Bikini Bottom hates you!" SpongeBob said.

"I hate you more!" Patrick said.

"No I hate you way more!" SpongeBob said.

"Zarbon could you watch something else?" Diana asked.

"No this is Morgan's favorite show, I'm turning it on for her until she comes down," Zarbon said.

"Who died and made you boss, this is my house!" Diana said.

"No I won't do it!" Zarbon said.

Morgan then walked downstairs to see Zarbon and Diana arguing, "What's going on here?" she asked.

"I turned your favorite show on so you could watch it with me!" Zarbon said.

"That's really sweet of you." Morgan said.

All the sudden the phone rang, "I'll get it," Diana said picking it up, "Yah what mom?" she asked.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh I'm still mad at you; you tried to seduce an illegal Mexican daughter of a drug lord who has so many illegitimate children that the state won't fund her anymore!" Morgan said.

"Morgan I don't like Selena," Zarbon said.

"You don't, but I saw…"

"You saw Selena touching my butt not the other way around, is your selective eyesight so bad that you have to cause a lot of drama?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh sorry I thought…" Morgan said.

"Don't you owe me an apology?" Zarbon asked.

"For what, for letting you teach a bunch of undocumented workers English?" Morgan asked.

"Mom why does it matter what kind of brand of ice cream I get you? I do not want to take it back, not after you took a bite out if it! Good bye I'm finished!" Diana said throwing the phone to the other side of the room.

"Diana should you perhaps calm down?" Zarbon asked.

"She drives me nuts!" Diana yelled.

"Let's go upstairs," Zarbon, said rushing to the staircase.

"I'm with you on that one!" Morgan said.

After spending another week in Paris with Bianca, Jada was ready to go to Germany on a train, it was the cheapest way to go, he was at the train station with Bianca in the rain, "Are you sure that you won't come with me?" Jada asked.

"Nope I can't I'm the prima ballerina, will you write to me when you get to Germany and when you get to America?" she asked.

"I sure will! Thanks for buying the ticket for me, and for taking me to the Louver, and Notre Dame I felt like I had a spiritual awakening there." Jada said.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Good bye Jada, I have no idea when we'll meet again." She said.

Jada then got onto the train and looked out the window as the train left the station.

That night in America, Selena was on a psychotic rampage, that handsome alien, who could have made a good father for her illegitimate children, had rejected her but no he had to choose a gringa over a Mexican whore like her!

She went straight to the church to get info out of the monk that lived there. She threatened him with the ax and he gave her Zarbon's address.

Later on Zarbon and Morgan were in her room watching TV on the DVD that she had, it was an old romantic movie _Sabrina_ with Audrey Hepburn, "God Audrey Hepburn was so cute when she was alive." Morgan said.

"She's all right, I mean I like her personality that she brings to her characters to the big screen let's put it to you that way." Zarbon said.

They continued to stare at the screen then Zarbon did something kind of impulsive as that song _La Vie en Rose_ played, he went in for a kiss on Morgan's cheek.

"Zarbon what the hell are you doing?" She asked startled.

"Sorry I think I'll leave now!" he said trying to scurry away, but he tripped and fell on the floor.

Morgan giggled, "You're funny when you're not trying to be." Morgan said.

"Uh so now what?" Zarbon asked.

"Why did you smile at me when you first looked at me?" Morgan asked.

Zarbon was vain no denying it, but if there was one thing that made him really weak it was the fact that he was painfully shy around females, "Uh well I can't tell you, you might laugh at me." Zarbon said.

"Why would I do that?" Morgan asked.

"Because I get the feeling that you think I'm awkward, oh what am I kidding, I'm good looking how can I be awkward? Please tell me you didn't hear me say that aloud!" Zarbon said.

"It's all right, I'm very vain too in case you haven't noticed, but at the same time I try not to boast about my good looks you know." Morgan said.

Zarbon then gulped, he had to come clean, no more running away like the shy alien that he could be. Therefore, he sighed, "This will probably sound really stupid, but ever since you resurrected me I liked you a lot." Zarbon said.

"Oh so you liked me because of that?" Morgan asked.

"No it wasn't just that, I…"

"Do you have a little crush on me is that it?" Morgan asked blushing.

Zarbon blushed too, "Yes of course I do, but I am beginning to think that it's more than a crush." Zarbon said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked like the naïve goofball that she could be.

"In other words, I'm beginning to think that you're a potential mate for me," Zarbon said.

"Yep I knew it, see I knew you were going to say something like that." Morgan said.

"I know I'm not a human, but I am a very gentle person. I'm tired of people telling me who I can and can't love, from now on I can't follow my brain anymore, I have to follow my heart therefore I'm going to go downstairs and sleep good night." Zarbon said taking one of her blankets off her bed and going downstairs.

All the sudden someone put an axe through the door, "Oh my God Morgan stay upstairs I think someone is trying to break in!" Zarbon said.

"No I don't want to leave you in harm's way!" Morgan said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this!" Zarbon yelled.

Then he put his palms together and started humming a Tibetan like chant, although it was not in Tibetan. Then Zarbon ripped the door from its hinges and then smashed it onto Selena, she did not know what hit her what can we say?

Later on that week, the government decided it was finally time to deport her back to Mexico and put her children into foster care, believe me it was for her own good!

Then the next night, Zarbon and Morgan were talking about the other night before, "Wow so let me get this straight she tried to chop your penis off?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's what the guys down at English class told me, who knows what she was trying to hack off of me." Zarbon said.

"I'm so glad that you are all right!" Morgan then went over to Zarbon and hugged him tightly.

"I think I better go to bed now, you better go to bed too." Zarbon said.

Morgan then smiled at him, "Would you like me to make you a midnight snack or something like that?" She asked.

"No thank you I'll take care of myself, I fall asleep faster than any of you that live here." Zarbon said.

Morgan looked at Zarbon before she went up to bed, then she went up to her room. Zarbon then thought about Morgan to himself, he had the same flashback that she had earlier in this story, except it was from his point of view.

In his flashback, he was looking around the room, then he saw her, that gorgeous little young woman, she was soft looking, so helpless and innocent looking. He then smiled in his flashback; not that he was uncomfortable, but found her quite pleasing to look at. He then went back to frowning, for he did not know at the time if she was capable of hurting him or not.

Zarbon then realized to himself that maybe he was a little in love with her, of course this was nothing new to him, he liked her the moment he laid his eyes on her, the world did not seem like a dark place when she was around him, the same could be said of her feelings for him.

Like Morgan, Zarbon made the world a better place for her to exist, since they had a special friendship and understanding of one another. Zarbon then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

End of Story


	3. Chapter 3

_Forbidden Love_

Morgan was asleep in her room, dreaming about running in some field skipping, "La la la la la!" Then she bumped into something, it was Freezer, he turned around and laughed, it looked like he was getting taller than she was.

He picked her up, "I got you now Morgan!" Freezer yelled laughing.

Morgan screamed and woke up, "Oh my God, where are you Freezer I'm ready for you!" She yelled.

She looked around the room, "Phew, it was just a dream!" She said.

Zarbon was downstairs snoring quietly, then Morgan jumped onto the couch where he was sleeping, "Morgan what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Zarbon I had the worst nightmare ever!" She said.

"What was is what did it symbolize?" Zarbon asked.

"What does it look like I am a dream interpreter?" Morgan asked.

"Never mind, what happened?" Zarbon asked looking worried at her.

"I had a dream that I was skipping along in a field of flowers, then I ran into Freezer, he got much taller than me and the picked me up and told me that he got me!" Morgan said.

"It was just a dream Morgan go back to sleep." Zarbon said.

"I can't I'm too scared!" Morgan said. All the sudden it started thundering, "Oh my god, I'm so scared of thunder!" she got under the blanket with Zarbon. "Can I sleep with you? I know you snore but at least you don't snore loud like my mom." Morgan said.

Zarbon smiled, "I suppose so." Morgan snuggled up to Zarbon and fell fast asleep, he looked at her wanted to stroke her hair in her sleep, but that's silly she would probably get pissed at him.

Nevertheless, being a professional general, slave, and heir to Freezer's empire, Zarbon had little time and experience with women. He only made love to one woman ever in his life and that was his childhood friend Liya, who died in his arms after a miscalculated battle on another planet.

Something was different about this girl, she could be considered a Sayain, but she was too smart and too girly, she did not even have a monkey tail. She had black eyebrows that were unusual considering the fact that she had naturally light brown hair, which turned to medium brown over time. She also had dark brown eyes, which were rare to Zarbon's species and to even the Sayains, who had mostly black eyes.

It is as if she was an old friend of his from long ago, or even a long lost love. He tried to keep his hormones under control, especially since he had a female sleeping on top of him, never the less a pretty one at that.

Meanwhile their friend Jada from school was visiting Europe; he left Paris on a train to Germany. He was listening to a German CD while looking at a German book, "God German is harder than I thought." He said.

He looked over and noticed a cute girl, "Maybe I can communicate with her." Jada then spoke German to her.

"_Hello, so where are you from?"_ Jada asked stammering his German.

She looked at him and spoke in French, "_I'm French silly boy!" _She said.

"I take it she doesn't speak German then, looks like I'm out of luck for now." Jada thought to himself.

The next day in America, Zarbon and Morgan were eating breakfast, "That was some storm last night wasn't it Morgan?"Zarbon asked.

"Yah it scared the crap out of me." She said.

Zarbon then looked at her, "Morgan I know that we're friends and all, but I want to get to know you a little bit more, you know get personal with you." Zarbon said.

"How's come?" Morgan asked.

"I just do," Zarbon said.

"Ok you go first," Morgan said.

"Since I was raised by a different species, I was ashamed each time I transformed into an ugly creature." Zarbon said.

"Why isn't that what your species are supposed to do?" Morgan asked.

"Yes but I was always told to keep my mouth shut, show no remorse for anyone, and to not talk politics with Freezer's other men." Zarbon said.

"So what's that got to do with transforming?" Morgan asked.

"I was raised in a very dignified way, so if I'm too serious for you then I'm sorry." Zarbon said.

"You're not getting to the point Zarbon." Morgan said.

"Ok to make a long story short, I used to get made fun of by Freezer's other men, the low-level ones. I mean because I would dress up glamorous and because my other form was hideous. Although Planet Freezer was mostly filled with Changelings, primal changelings were the largest minority on the planet and they were really suppressed." Zarbon said.

"So Freezer raised you hum?" Morgan asked.

"Yes as you know already he abused me sexually, physically and emotionally, I tried many time to run away from him, but he would always catch me and spare my life, but I ended up getting whipped on the back." Zarbon said.

"Anything nice happen when you lived on Planet Freezer?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I remember when I was a teenager I was given a kitten for my eighteenth birthday. He was a Devon Rex named Blacky and he was black. Some people thought that maybe I would end up with a Persian cat, but Blacky was much better than a Persian cat. I would talk the lonely Planet Freezer nights with him," Zarbon said sighing.

"So was it Freezer that got you Blacky?"Morgan asked.

"No it was a friend Apple; Vegeta murdered him by snapping his neck." Zarbon said.

"Wow it's like Othello, no longer young, would tell Desdemona stories of his adventures." Morgan said.

"Oh you like Shakespeare?" Zarbon asked.

"Are you kidding, I love Shakespeare, I read his sonnets too I even write some myself." Morgan said.

"I would like to hear one of your sonnets sometime." Zarbon said.

"Ok I'll be happy to read them to you." Morgan said.

At the train station in Berlin, Jada got off the train, he then bumped into a woman a pretty woman who looked to be about twenty, "Watch where you're going!" she said.

"I'm sorry!" Jada said.

Later on Jada went to a museum in Berlin and bumped into the same girl, "Sir watch where you are going!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry." Jada said.

"Wait a minute, haven't I seen you before?" The woman asked.

"Yah we bumped into each other at the train station." Jada said.

"You're that American!" She said.

"Yes I am." Jada said.

"You look like that Germanic Norse god Thor." She said.

"Excuse me?" Jada asked.

"You look so athletic, I'm Eva von Swartz." She said.

"I'm Jada von Banks, my ancestors are from Germany, I came to visit for a day, and I have nowhere to stay." Jada said.

"Wow you're handsome." She said.

"Thank you, I'm a ballerina, I just dance in "Swan Lake" in Paris." Jada said proudly.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Eva asked.

"Sure." Jada said.

"I was supposed to run errands for papa, but I'll buy you some tickets for touring." Eva said.

Back at home, Morgan and Zarbon were in the park by the lake skipping stones Morgan watched as he did it, "Wow how do you do that when you're such a big, strong man?" She asked.

"I don't know I've done it when I was a child." Zarbon said.

"So what's it like to be a werewhatever you are?" Morgan asked.

"Pardon, you mean a shape shifter?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes whatever." Morgan said.

"The term isn't a werewhatever, I am a shape shifter, it's in my DNA and there isn't a thing I can do about it." Zarbon said.

"What about these Sayains you were talking about?" Morgan asked.

"No those are weremonkies, they usually transform on the full moon when they look at the moon, however if you cut their tails off then they can't do that anymore." Zarbon said.

"Is it lonely being a shape shifter? Sorry I mean primal changeling." Morgan asked.

Zarbon sat down on the bench beside her, "Kind of, I mean when you're raised by a different species, you won't fit in, also Freezer discouraged me from finding a mate until he died." Zarbon said.

"How awful," Morgan said.

"That's nothing, I was lucky I wasn't neutered, otherwise I was the only man that Freezer could trust around women in his family. Every other man was out to have sex with them excluding Kiwi and Apple." Zarbon said.

"So does that mean you're gay?" Morgan asked.

"No I'm just a disciplined person, besides I told you that I liked to check guys out, but I check girls out too. I'm just not an impulsive idiot that womanizes or manizes." Zarbon said.

"How could you be a gentleman if you are killing people for Freezer and were raised by him?" Morgan asked.

"Not everyone that gets raised by tyrants turns out to be one." Zarbon said.

"Yah I didn't consider that option at all." Morgan said.

"Is it lonely being a human?" Zarbon asked.

"Yah it is, sometimes it's nice to be away from those stupid human men, because the humans are mean to me." Morgan said.

"How come, Jada is nice to you." Zarbon said.

"Yes he's my only true friend, the girls all laugh at me because I don't want to join their cliques if there even is such a thing. The men all reject me because they say I'm not pretty or normal enough." Morgan said.

Zarbon felt sorry for her, just like she had for him when she cleaned the blood off his face after he pulled Shasha's spinal cord out. He was transformed at the time and he was too wild to transform back.

"What's the matter with being weird; I'm not that normal myself. In fact I was kind of an outcast myself on Planet Freezer, a lot of the low level solders looked at me as a snob and the primal changeling women didn't want me either because it would have gotten them killed including me and because I was too chicken to transform during a mating ritual." Zarbon said.

"I don't understand." Morgan said.

"Well I learned later in my life instead of earlier since I was raised by a different species, that Primal Changelings find their mates through rituals, first they have to be pleased by their beautiful physical appearances. If that passes then they both have to transform and challenge each other to a fight to see if they're potential partners for one another and make good parents." Zarbon said.

"We don't usually do that down here." Morgan said.

"No because you're a human, the way Primal Changelings pair off are different from the way humans do. Sayains do the exact same thing that we do, except they don't shape shift unless the full moon is out, they fight each other instead. Personally I think it's a very silly ritual, I'm too Westernized and educated to think like a total animal." Zarbon said.

"And because you were raised by a changeling?" Morgan asked.

"Regular changelings like Freezer have a more human approach to mating; they don't do that silly ritual stuff. In fact sometimes the richer families do arranged marriages and the poorer families just find a mate through emotional considerations." Zarbon said.

Morgan looked him in the eyes, she was horrible at eye contact, but that did not stop her from listening to Zarbon and looking him in the eyes. She leaned in closer as if to kiss him, but then said, "I think I'm more of an animal than a human." Morgan said.

"How come?" Zarbon asked.

"Because I have a very sensitive sensory that gets blocked by sensory overload, if something scares me then I have panic attracts, and I occasionally throw fits when something isn't in a certain pattern! I know it's hard for you to understand if you can't then I don't know who will." Morgan said.

"I understand I have mood swings that are brought on by chemical imbalance or situations depending on what kind of a day I'm having. I mean when I was raised by Freezer it was a horrible mess for me." Zarbon said.

"Thank you," Morgan said smiling at Zarbon, which is probably the first time she had smiled in a while, she did not smile much; he could not help but smile back. She then hugged him; wow, she was more affectionate than he thought.

"Yep its official I love her a lot." Zarbon thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Germany at night, Jada and Eva were at a café, "So how old are you?" Jada asked sipping some cappuccino, not just any it was especially German-made.

"I'm twenty years old." She said.

"That's too old for me," Jada said.

"I'm sorry?" Eva asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is it legal here to date a woman older than you?" Jada asked.

"I don't know what the law says, but I get the feeling that there isn't an age limit here." Eva said winking at Jada.

Jada then thought, "Boy my mother would kill me if she found out that I lost my virginity to a ballerina over in Paris. But on the other hand my mother isn't here, but I can't seem to get laid at home, so why not?" Jada then smiled evilly.

Next day Jada stayed longer than he thought he was going to, Eva took him on some tours, then she took him to the train station, "Are you sure that you want to leave?" Eva asked.

"Yes I do, I don't have anywhere else to stay." Jada said.

"You can stay with us; we're going on a skiing trip in the Alps." Eva said.

Jada stopped where he was, he always wanted to visit the Alps, home to his bigot ancestors, "You are?" Jada asked.

"Yes do you want to come with us?" Eva asked.

"Would your dad be ok with it?" Jada asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course he would, I'll take you home right now!" Eva grabbed Jada by the arm and took him home with her.

Later on Morgan was up in her room doing God knows what, said that she needed to be alone for a while. Zarbon was sitting there watching TV thinking to himself, "Why am I falling for a human? Freezer said that humans were dangerous and were full of nasty ideas. But then again Freezer is dead, so as long as that's official then I see no reason why she can't be with me." Zarbon said.

Morgan was crying to herself in her room, Zarbon heard that she was crying, so he stopped watching TV and went upstairs to her room, "What's the matter Morgan?" He asked.

"My dad told me that I can't make a joke because I'm autistic!" Morgan said.

"So what? Why is that a big deal?" Zarbon asked.

"Because everyone else thinks I'm funny, even my mom told me I was funny! " Morgan said.

"Your father probably doesn't appreciate that you are funny, maybe he's so blinded by one little issue that he thinks that your autism will affect your humor somehow. That's just wrong; I think you're the funniest person I've ever met." Zarbon said sitting down on the bed next to Morgan.

"But Zarbon…"

Zarbon interrupted Morgan, "Shhh… Don't cry if he doesn't find you funny then that's his loss, but that doesn't mean that you can't tell a joke." Zarbon said stroking her hair.

"Yah and the worst part of all is that you make me feel human too!" Morgan said.

Zarbon stopped stroking her hair, "Well if that's the way you feel then I'll just go back downstairs." Zarbon then went back downstairs.

Crap now she done it, Morgan went back downstairs and saw Zarbon watching TV, "I didn't mean it in a bad way Zarbon." Morgan said.

"You said so yourself that humans were judgmental and that he didn't give you a break!" Zarbon said furious. How could she possibly look at him as one of those nasty humans?

"I didn't mean all humans, yes there are a lot of bad people out there, but the ones I was referring to a few minutes ago were the ones that make you feel like you have a reason to live and breathe. That makes you feel like you want to feel compassion and sympathy. The ones that make you feel loved." Morgan said blushing.

Zarbon then turned purple and looked at her shocked, "Did she just say that I made her feel loved?" He thought to himself.

"I'm going to go back upstairs if you don't want to see me," Morgan said walking out of the kitchen and walking back upstairs.

"Wow no woman has ever said that to me ever. Even when I was going strong with Liya, she didn't tell me that. Most of the women called me vain and sissy-like they didn't even tell me how they felt. I don't understand why the women all laughed at my soft nature; I don't understand why they wanted me to be like Freezer's other men, those rude, murdering rapists." Zarbon thought.

Hours later in Germany, Jada was at Eva's house standing in front of her father, "Papa this is Jada von Banks from America." Eva said in English.

Fritz looked at him, he was young looking, hopefully Eva was not getting herself into another scandal, "You don't have sex with my little girl!" he yelled.

"Can he go with us on the ski trip, please papa?" She asked.

"You don't even know him!" Fritz said.

Then Eva did something that even Jada thought would never happen in years, she started throwing a temper tantrum by jumping up and down, "_You never let me bring boys on the ski trip! Damn you to hell papa!" _She yelled in German.

Jada looked at her as if he was speechless, because he was speechless, "Ok fine he can come!" Fritz said.

"Yah! Come on Jada I want to show you my room!" Eva said taking him by the hand and going up to her room.

"Wow this is one nice room you have." Jada said looking around the room.

She then grabbed him, "Say nothing else!" they started making out, poor Jada did not know what to do other than go along with it, minuets later they had sex under the covers.

Fritz knocked on the door, "Hello? What are you two doing in there? Oh well I'll come up later if you two are busy." He said as he went back downstairs.

The next day things got even more interesting between Morgan and Zarbon, Morgan was in her room writing some poetry, "For thou has made me feel that I live. For I live to give love to thee." Morgan said aloud.

Zarbon came into her room, he was kind of feeling lonely and needed to be reassured that Morgan truly felt that way about him, "Morgan may I come in?" he asked.

"Of course you may." Morgan said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing a poem, my dad said that I can't write poetry either!" Morgan said.

"Oh God not this again, let's see is it finished?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes it is I wrote a sonnet I hope you like it." Morgan said.

She gave Zarbon the sonnet, he put his reading glasses on and started reading aloud, "For my love is quite rare, this I have to say. Though he is more than I can compare, I'm sure glad he isn't gay." Zarbon laughed at it.

"It's not supposed to be funny." Morgan said.

"No it's cute so far!" Zarbon said, he continued reading the poem, "If such a thing exists that of love, give him my heart and my life. I'll give my regards to the stars above, and hope that one day he would make me his wife." Zarbon smiled, "So who is this fellow we're talking about?" He asked smiling suspiciously.

"Keep reading it, it gets better." Morgan said.

"If time were at a still I don't know where I would be, for he is my savior and my angel. I long to give all I have to thee, and hope you will wear that of a sable?" Zarbon asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Sorry I ran out of ideas, there are two more lines left." Morgan said.

"During this time I have decided that he shall me mine, for no other woman that I can think of any. However long I shall rein this earth I haven't had much time, for love is an emotion that takes with it a longevity." Zarbon then looked up at her.

"Sorry if the rhyming is a bit off." Morgan said.

"Wow I had no idea that you were that sensitive, I guess I underestimated you." Zarbon said coming over to her and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Zarbon I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Morgan said.

"I don't, but I don't want you to feel sorry for me either." Zarbon said.

"Maybe it isn't pity that we're feeling at all." Morgan said.

"No I think it's something much more, please tell me that that sonnet was written for me." Zarbon said.

"Oh all right, I admit it! It was a pathetic sonnet that I wrote for you, because I love works by Shakespeare and because I think I'm in love with you!" Morgan said.

"It's so sweet, and they said that autistics couldn't express their love, you just did!" Zarbon said.

"I know I'm not a normal woman, but I know what love is!" Morgan said although she was only fifteen and he was well in his early forties, it was as if the universe created them for one another.

They looked at one another, then they could not take it anymore, they ended up kissing each other passionately on the lips, ended up taking their clothes off, and then had sex for more than an hour.

Hours later Morgan's father was supposed to come over for dinner since her mother and he were still friends, Morgan and Zarbon quickly got dressed and went downstairs for dinner.

In Germany that day, everyone was in the car and they had their skis gear on, "I'm so nervous, I've never been skiing before." Jada said.

"It's ok Jada, I'll teach you how to ski, and my family had been doing it for years." Eva said.

"Thank you I feel a lot better, except I'm afraid of heights." Jada said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't ski, you could wait back at the lodge." Eva said.

"No that's ok; I'll conquer my fear of heights!" Jada said banging his fist on his chest, "Ouch." He said.

When they got on the mountain, Fritz said, "Eva I'm going down the mountain, see you two later!" he skied downhill.

"See you later papa! Come on Jada; let's go onto the ski lift!" Eva said as they got onto the ski lift.

"So when do you except us to jump anyways?" Jada asked looking down nervously at the skiers below.

"Right now!" Eva said jumping off the ski lift and going down the hill.

"Come on Jada, you're a brave man!" He said he waited until the ski lift got closer to the ground, when that happened he jumped off the ski lift, only to fall forward flat on his face. "Ouch I need a doctor!" Jada said in a muffled voice.

Eva walked up the mountain and went over to Jada, "Jada are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine Eva; I'll do it again, just as soon as I get out of this death trap!" Jada said in a muffled voice.

Meanwhile at dinnertime, Morgan, Erin her younger sister, Zarbon and Morgan's parents were eating some salmon, "Damn this is good." Zarbon said.

"I bet it is you tried to eat my goldfish earlier!" Erin said angry with Zarbon.

"Look I said I would get you a new one, I didn't know that people kept fish as pets, on Planet Freezer usually eat them. Especially since my species eat fish as a main course." Zarbon said.

"You tried to eat Erin's goldfish?" Bruce asked concerned.

"I tried to, but Morgan pushed me before I could get the fish into my mouth, she then tried to save it, but it was dead to begin with." Zarbon said.

"Goldfish die all the time Erin; it's a fact of life." Diana Morgan and Erin's mom said.

"It seems to me if Morgan wouldn't have been there then you would have been in bigger trouble." Bruce said glaring at Zarbon.

"It was dead to begin with sir." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon you said you wanted to show me something earlier?" Morgan asked.

"Yep come on!" Zarbon grabbed her by the hand and took her out to the living room.

"You know this is the friendliest I've ever seen Morgan, she usually doesn't like to talk on the phone or hang out with friends. It's like Zarbon opened a new territory up to her." Diana said.

"Yah only because he seduced her!" Erin said laughing.

"I think it's a little more complicated than that, I think our Morgan is in love with him." Diana said.

"What she better not be!" Bruce said getting drunk on the wine.

"I have a present for you." Zarbon told her. He took out of gold necklace with a magenta colored heart in the middle of it. He was about to give it to her, "Allow me." He said putting it around her neck.

"Wow where did you get it from?" Morgan asked.

"It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me before she died, and it's made from a magenta stone found on my planet. I used to keep it in my underwear whenever I would go on missions." Zarbon said.

Morgan's eyes grew wide, "To much information." She said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say it, but I didn't have any pockets to put it in, it was a way of saying that she was close by even though she was dead." Zarbon said.

"How sweet and gross at the same time," Morgan said.

"Relax Morgan, I always cleaned it with a jewelry cleaner just as I used for my other jewelry." Zarbon said.

"Let's go upstairs I want to give you a kiss." Morgan said. They went upstairs to her room.

The moment Bruce heard them go upstairs he got mad and got up from the table, "I don't know what is going on here, but I'm going to find out1" He said.

He went upstairs and stormed into Morgan's room and caught Zarbon and Morgan kissing, "All right I want to know what is going on right now!" he yelled and then belched.

"Nothing is going on; I was just thanking him for the present he gave me!" Morgan said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bruce asked.

"No we're just friends!" Morgan said.

"Friends don't make out with each other, or stare at each other like you two have been doing at dinnertime!" Bruce said.

"Sir just calm down!" Zarbon said.

"How can I calm down when you're kissing my daughter?" Bruce asked.

"Erin stay here!" Diana said running upstairs, "Bruce just calm down, you had a little too much to drink!" Diana said.

"You stay out of this! Get away from my daughter you monster! Leave the house and never come back!" Bruce said.

"No you can't do that! He has nowhere else to go, Zarbon likes me!" Morgan said.

"Of course he likes you, you're a young woman, he's just trying to get into your pants!" Bruce said slurring his words.

"That's a little too inappropriate for conversation sir, I won't allow it! Get your head out of the gutter! I love her she understands me, I'll just leave now!" Zarbon then walked out of the room.

"Zarbon wait!" Morgan said running after him.

"Bruce this is my house I'll decide who stays and goes!" Diana said.

"Diana why won't you let me lick your pussy?" Bruce asked licking his lips.

"Bruce go home now, I don't want to look at you anymore this evening!" Diana said.

Morgan ran up to Zarbon and hugged him, "Don't worry I will do anything in my power to make sure that you stay with us as long as you can." Morgan said.

"Thank you." Zarbon snuggling up to her, it was as if he was purring this was weird to Morgan, oh well as long as he was with her that is all that mattered.

In German y Jada was still having trouble skiing, he and Eva got back onto the ski lift, "Why don't you just give up, you'll hurt yourself." Eva said.

"No I'm not going to give up anytime soon!" Jada stubbornly said, with that, he tried to jump off the ski lift again, but then fell flat on his face in the snow again.

"This is pointless Jada." Eva said shaking her head.

Jada stood up and went back onto the ski lift again, "I'll do it as many times, until I get it right!" he said.

He jumped off the ski lift and slide down the hill, "I'm doing it! Hey, Eva I'm doing it! Yes I'm the king of the ski lift!" Jada said happily laughing.

"Jada watch out!" Eva yelled.

"Hum?" too late, Jada bumped into a tree and fell down, "Ouch!" he said.

Next thing you know they were in the hospital, and Jada suffered some kind of a mild head concussion, "Do I look all right?" he asked.

"You can't leave like this, stay with us for at least until you get better." Eva said.

"Don't worry I look forward to that already!" Jada said smiling.

End of story


	4. Chapter 4

_Zarbon's Sexy Father Morphiess_

Morgan and Zarbon were reading another letter from Jada, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend now, "Dear Morgan and Zarbon I know it's been a while, but I write to you again. I've been to Germany, I spent a month there, and it is cool. The mountains are so big here you'll fall down just looking at them. I went skiing, mountain climbing, ect…" Zarbon read aloud.

"Wait Jada went skiing?" Morgan asked.

"Yes that's what is says, let me continue please." Zarbon continued, "The European women really love me here. Now I'm on my way to Romania, I'll be back for the school year. Sincerely your friend, Jada. Oh he's so lucky." Zarbon said.

"If you think about it, he doesn't have any friends to really hang out with." Morgan said.

Of course Morgan was exaggerating, in fact Jada did have a best friend, Tre Hoggets.

"Poor Jada, we're his only friends." Zarbon said.

Meanwhile in Germany at the train station, "Be careful Jada, write to me." Eva said to Jada kissing him on the lips.

"Bye Eva, may you find a better man!" Jada then grabbed her, kissed her on the lips and set off.

Back in the USA, Morgan and Zarbon were sitting on their staircase, "You know what Morgan, I've been thinking lately, what if my father is still alive?" Zarbon asked.

"Well why don't you call him?" Morgan asked.

"Because the cell phones are not good in space," Zarbon said.

"Perhaps you could communicate with him through a satellite." Morgan said.

"Yah like that movie _Contact_. Yes that works, after all I want you to marry me, and I love you." Zarbon said grabbing Morgan's hand and kissing it.

"I'm too young; you're old enough to be my father." Morgan said.

"I know I am, but I still look young don't I?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course you do." Morgan said.

"We'll just tell him we're getting married," Zarbon said.

"Ok if that'll get him to Earth," Morgan said.

Morgan and Zarbon went to the nearest satellite that evening and had a telephone with them that they hooked up to it, "Hello, may I speak to King Morphiess please?" Zarbon asked. It worked out the way they planned it.

"Just a second," The person on the other line said.

Then this loud, British sounding voice came through the other line, "Hello, the most sexiest king speaking!" Morphiess said.

"Father?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon is that you?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes it's me dad, I…" Morphiess interrupted Zarbon.

"Oh my God are you a ghost? You were killed by Vegeta, Cooler called me to tell me the bad news! Could you please put your sister on the phone?" Morphiess asked.

"Dad I'm alive! A sorceress resurrected me into the north end of the galaxy on planet Earth two!" Zarbon said.

"Is she hot?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes very indeed, but she's my fiancée." Zarbon said.

"You finally found true love, I'm so happy for you!" Morphiess said laughing manically on the phone.

"Is your dad all right?" Morgan asked.

"He's manic-depressive." Zarbon said.

"I'd like to come over to her house to meet the rest of the family." Morphiess said.

"That's fine, when are you coming by?" Zarbon asked.

"In a week," Morphiess said.

"Make it sooner," Zarbon said.

"Ok son, but only because you're getting married, is she a princess, because your mother wasn't." Morphiess said.

"No she's not dad, but she can sure act like one." Zarbon said.

"That's great; I'll be by Thursday your galaxy day." Morphiess said.

"That's great dad, and don't bring your queen with you!" Zarbon said.

"I haven't been married in years son." Morphiess said.

"Bye see you Thursday." Zarbon then hung up the phone, "Oh my God he's coming tomorrow!" Zarbon said.

"I can't wait to meet a real king." Morgan said with her eyes twinkling.

Back in Romania, Jada got off the train, and walked to a nearby hotel, he saw some gypsy dancers nearby.

He stood there watching the gypsies dance, and then someone stole his German language book, "Hey give that back!" Jada said running after the theft, he then fell down in the mud. A gypsy girl then seconds later gave him the book back, "Thanks lady," Jada said.

"No problem." She said.

"You speak English, but you're a gypsy." Jada said.

"Yes I am, but I know English fluently, I'm a tour guide. It pays the bills." She said.

"If you make a living, why do you live in a wagon?" Jada asked.

"I don't my grandmamma does, she's a fortune teller." She said.

"Why aren't you dressed like a gypsy?" Jada asked.

"Because its modern day silly," she said.

"Don't gypsies curse people?" Jada asked.

"That's just superstition, there are no such thing as curses," the girl said.

"Just in case I do get cursed, my friend gave me a pentagram." Jada said taking the pentagram necklace from around his neck.

"The girl who gave you that is she your wife?" asked the gypsy girl.

"No she's just a friend; I've known her since elementary school." Jada said.

"Come on I'll take you to a hotel, I won't have you staying here in a gypsy wagon, and my name is Selenus." Selenus said taking Jada by the hand.

When Thursday hit, a space pod landed in the lake in the back of Morgan's house, a man swam out to shore, Zarbon had his usual warrior outfit on to look impressive.

The man had dark teal or turquoise skin, his chest was showing. He had dark, thick, long blue hair with yellow eyes. He was wearing a beautiful forehead crown on, and a purple cape attached to a chain around his neck, he also wore earrings. He had Roman sandals on with an Egyptian looking kilt; he was oriental like Zarbon and explosively handsome, muscular and about 6'1 feet tall.

"Hey ladies I'm here! Where are those pretty earth girls?" Morphiess asked.

"Dad we're the only ones out here!" Zarbon said blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh look at me Zarbon, I'm all wet!" Morphiess said.

"It's good to see you daddy!" Zarbon ran up to him and hugged him, "This is my fiancée Morgan." Zarbon said proudly presenting Morgan.

Morphiess thought she was attractive and went up to her, "So Zarbon tells me that you're a princess is that true?" Morphiess said grabbing her hand.

"No it's not true; he said I was like a princess." Morgan said a little uncomfortable.

"Nonsense you're too gorgeous to be a peasant!" Morphiess then kissed her hand and slobbered on it, not that he mean it. "Enchante! Well she sure is cute Zarbon!" Morphiess then grabbed her, taking her into his arms and kissing her on the lips.

"Dad stop it! She's not a sex slave, she's my fiancée!" Zarbon said.

"Sorry, I was just saying hello! Meowww…." Morphiess said.

"Come on in, you're all wet and we'll dry you off." Morgan said.

"Thank you my dear, you are so kind." Morphiess said giggling.

Next thing you know, Morphiess was standing in front of Morgan's family, her dad and sister, Zarbon drove Morgan and Morphiess over to her dad's house, "Everyone this is my father Morphiess, King of the Primal Changelings and Planet Primal." Zarbon said.

"Please to meet all of you, Zarbon you didn't tell me that the girls on this planet aren't that cute, is Morgan the only cute person on this planet?" Morphiess asked.

"Dad shut up, you're being insulting." Zarbon said.

"Sorry at least you're not peasants are you?" Morphiess asked.

"No they're not peasants, just middle class people." Zarbon said.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Morgan asked.

"Hard telling, what?" Erin asked.

"Bow down to him!" Morgan said.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"Because he's a king, it's a sign of respect!" Morgan said.

"I'm not going to bow down to him!" Erin said.

"Please Morgan, it's all right it's not like I rule this planet." Morphiess said.

"Morgan he doesn't seem like a king to me." Bruce said lifting an eyebrow up.

"Oh I am a king, I'm just a little immature is all and really enthusiastic! Come on let's sit down for breakfast shall we?" Morphiess asked sitting down.

"Go bring me a sex slave this instant!" Morphiess said.

"Dad there isn't any sex slaves!" Zarbon said turning purple.

"Uh this planet sucks!" Morphiess said.

Meanwhile it was night in Romania, Jada was asleep in bed when all the sudden Selenus got into bed with him, "Selenus what are you doing here? How did you get into my room?" Jada asked.

"My papa owns this hotel, it pays the bills. We're not rich, but we only middle class." She said.

"I thought gypsies were poor." Jada said.

"Not all, we're making a good living." Selenus said.

"That still doesn't explain how you got into my room!" Jada said.

"Easy, I have a key to get into any room." Selenus said.

"Well I'm trying to sleep." Jada said.

"I can't sleep, I had another dream that grandmamma cursed another man for trying to have sex with me." Selenus said.

"What? I thought you didn't believe in cruses!" Jada said.

"I lied!" Selenus said.

"She won't curse me, because I have a pentagram that Morgan gave to me." Jada said.

"It will protect you from evil, especially from my grandmamma's curses." Selenus said.

"Thank you, I feel much better now." All the sudden Selenus started kissing Jada on the lips, "Oh what are you doing? Aren't you afraid that your grandmother is going to curse me?" Jada asked.

Selenus then said, "No I'm not, she won't harm you. I'll make sure of that, there is mostly good in this world than evil." She said.

"I believe that." Jada then got horny and started making out with Selenus, minuets later, they were having sex.

In America it was breakfast time, Diana invited Bruce over for breakfast, everyone was sitting at the table, "I hear someone is engaged to Morgan!" Morphiess said.

"Morgan is this true?" Bruce asked.

"No dad," Morgan said.

"What? I thought you and Zarbon were engaged!" Morphiess said.

"That better not be true!" Bruce said getting mad.

"I made that excuse up just so you could see me." Zarbon said.

"Do you love me that much; we've been estranged for years." Morphiess said.

Zarbon grunted, "Of course I love you dad."

"Well I must say you are cunning Zarbon, I wouldn't mind Morgan here being my daughter-in-law!" Morphiess said winking at Morgan.

"I don't think so!" Bruce yelled.

"Dad don't talk to the king that way!" Morgan said.

"Oh shut up, he isn't a king in my eyes!" Erin said.

"Don't talk to Morgan that way airhead!" Zarbon said.

"I have an idea to make the tension go away! I say we all go shopping! Who's with me?" Morphiess asked.

"I am!" Morgan said.

"I am!" Zarbon said.

"Then Morgan and Zarbon will accompany me to the mall! Let's go!" Morphiess said about to get up and leave.

"Dad it's like nine in the morning, the mall doesn't open up until eleven on Thursdays!" Zarbon said.

"Uh this is so retarded I have to wait! A king should make it so that the mall opens up at ten!" Morphiess said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Zarbon asked.

"Come on Morgan and Zarbon, we're going to open that damn mall up!" Morphiess said grabbing onto his cape and throwing it behind him as he walked to the door.

"Uh this is exactly what happens when you don't take your medicine dad!" Zarbon said walking after him.

"Tally ho!" Morphiess went outside and flew to find a mall.

"Dad come back! Morgan hold onto me ok?" Zarbon asked picking Morgan up and holding onto her.

"Oh God you're not going to do what I think you are you?" she asked.

"Yes I am, hold on tightly!" Zarbon then lifted off the ground and held onto Morgan with both arms.

"Zarbon help! I'm afraid of heights! HELLPPPP!" Morgan yelled.

"Relax Morgan I'm not going to drop you!" Zarbon said.

While Zarbon followed the scent of his father, Morphiess found a mall to go to, the Castleton Square Mall, he landed and walked up to the mall. "Now to get some clothes to wear so I can blend in here on earth!" he thought. Then he did a karate kick into the glass and shattered it and then went into Macys and looked for some fashionable clothing to wear.

He went into the store and started trying on some cloths and modeled in front of the mirror, what made his vanity more obnoxious than Zarbon's was that he was more for showing it, whereas it was more of Zarbon's actions which spoke louder than words.

He posed in front of the mirror and shook his butt, "Hell yah I'm so sexy! Hello sexy baby!" He said dancing in front of the mirror.

The police came into the store, "We got a burglary going on, let's find the perpetrator!" one of them said.

By then Morphiess gathered all the cloths that he wanted, got dressed up in his cape and kilt again and then went to the checkout line, he banged onto the little bell that the store provided, "Hello can I get some cloths using my credit card by any chance?" Morphiess asked.

"Freeze buddy!" A lady cop said pointing a gun at him, Morphiess then turned around, "Now come on I'm a king, I deserve some respect around here!" Morphiess said.

The police officer fired at him but missed, "God are you crazy?" Morphiess asked.

"It is you who is crazy sir, putting make-up on and dressing up like an alien, that's just silly!" The woman said.

"What are you talking about, I am an alien!" Morphiess said offended.

"Let's go buddy, I'm about to take you to the pokey." She said holding her handcuffs out, walking up to him and then handcuffing him.

"You are forgetting something lady, I really am an alien!" Morphiess said as he broke from his handcuffs, grabbed the woman and then threw her to the other side of the store. "I'm going to shoplift, forget paying for all of this stuff!" Morphiess said as he grabbed a bag and then put all the stuff in it that he wanted and then ran out of the store.

In the parking lot, Zarbon landed and put Morgan down; they saw Morphiess running out of the store, "Guys there you are! I got the cloths that I wanted!" Morphiess said.

"Did you pay for them dad?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes I did, let's go!" Morphiess said as he took off going back to Morgan's house.

"You heard the man," Zarbon then lifted Morgan up, held onto her, and took off.

"Oh not again," Morgan said.

Day turned to night in America, but in Romania it was daytime, Jada and Seleunus were on a tour, she was giving him a tour for free, "Here is where Vlad the Impairer lived, before the Turkish invaded Romania and killed him." Selenus said pointing to a fort.

"Wow it's a great thing in history, where did his mistress live?" Jada asked.

"I don't know, I don't know much about him, they say he was a very cruel man, but he defended his own people from the Turks." Selenus said.

"Oh nothing like worshiping dead tyrants, worst goof-up in history ever!" Jada said.

"Let's change the subject, let's get something to eat." Selenus said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Jada said.

So they went to the marketplace, they were in front of a raw meat for sale. Selenus gave the person some money and got a raw pig leg in return, "_Thank you," _she said and bit into the raw pig leg, "What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Do they cook the meat here?" Jada asked.

"Oh no, you'll have to go into the restraints to get some real food, in Transylvania they have raw meat for sale, try some." Selenus said.

"It's ok I lost my appetite," Jada said.

"Please you'll like it," Selenus said.

"Ok I'll try a little bit," Jada said taking a bite into the pig leg, "Mum this is really good." He said chewing it up in a disquieted kind of way.

"I hope it's not a fetal pig," Selenus said.

"What's a fetal pig?" Jada asked.

"It's an unborn pig; it's usually served in the market this time of year." Selenus said.

"Do you have a restroom?" Jada then ran out into the field and threw up on the nicely harvested crops that the peasants had harvested.

"Are you all right Jada?" Selenus asked.

"Why don't you ask me later?" Jada said annoyed.

That night in America, Morgan, Zarbon and Morphiess were eating with Morgan's family for dinner, "What happened to Zarbon's sister?" Bruce asked.

It was a sensitive subject to talk about, "Don't ask please." Zarbon said.

"It's good that Zarbon found someone that cares for him deeply, poor boy. He was in love with a Carpathian princess named Liya who used to be so possessive of him even though they were broken up a long time ago. When I asked him if she was good in bed, he was like, "Dad why would anyone ask that question? I mean she's the only girl he's ever fucked."" Morphiess said.

"Dad you're embarrassing me!" Zarbon said.

After Morphiess told the whole family that he met Zarbon's mom when he was twenty-five and she was fifteen, Bruce got worried, "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm sixty-nine," Morphiess said.

"What year was Zarbon born?" Bruce asked.

"He was born in the year of the dog, in the year 1958!" Morphiess said.

"He's forty three years old?" Bruce said getting angry.

"He's rather gentle, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Morphiess said.

"Get away from Morgan Zarbon!" Bruce said.

"Uh this isn't going good is it?" Morgan asked.

"Damn I think I gained some weight when I got down here, I'm busting a gut, and I think my shirt just ripped!" Morphiess said.

"What did you expect dad, when you don't stick to the Primal Changeling diet then you end up getting fatter!" Zarbon said.

"I want to return this shirt!" Morphiess said.

"Do you have the receipt?" Zarbon asked.

Morphiess' eyes grew wide, "What's a receipt?" Morphiess asked.

"You know the little piece of paper that shows what you bought." Zarbon said.

"I didn't get one then." Morphiess said.

"You stole those shirts? Dad how could you?" Zarbon asked.

"I tried to pay for them, but the lady cop didn't let me, so hell yah I stole them!" Morphiess said.

"Dad stealing is illegal, it's not right!" Zarbon said.

Back in Romania, Jada was standing in front of Selenus's grandmother, "_Grandmamma, Jada wants his fortune told._" Selenus said.

"_I'll do it, sit down._" The old woman said, she looked like she had been beaten with an ugly stick, but she was smarter than she looked.

"I can't wait until I get my fortune told!" Jada said sitting down and showing her his palm.

"_You'll find your true love in a couple of years, you'll marry her someday and you two will go around the world helping others who are in trouble, she is going to be a doctor._" The old woman said.

"She says that you'll meet your true love in a couple of years, and you'll get married to her, and that you both will travel the world helping others. She is also a doctor." Selenus translated.

"_You had sex with Selenus?" _The old lady said getting mad.

"Uh oh, she knows that you slept with me!" Selenus said panicking.

"She can tell that?" Jada asked shocked.

"_I'll curse you right now!_" she said

"Oh no she says she's going to curse you, use that pentagram that your friend gave to you!" Selenus said.

"Ok!" Jada said.

The old woman started chanting and the curse turned into a black light and went towards Jada, but the pentagram's power shined on the black light, and the black light vanished.

"_He's a spell caster; the curse is not good against him, now I have to bow down to him! Oh mighty God Selenus!_" she said bowing down to him.

"What is she doing now?" Jada asked confused.

"She thinks you've been sent by Selenus, the god of the animals and protector of gypsies and other magical beings. He comes in the form of a winged dog, his name is my name too because I was named after him." Selenus said.

"How does it feel to be named after a boy god?" Jada asked.

"_I want you to join us for dinner and dance around the camp fire with the girls!" _The woman said.

"She wants to give you some hospitality, she wants you to join us for dinner and dance around the campfire." Selenus said.

"I need to get into the spirit of being a gypsy it looks like." Jada thought to himself.

Things in America got ugly between the Mustashi's and the Macskavsky's, "How could you sleep with so many women, its disgusting!" Zarbon said.

"I'm a natural womanizer! You would be too if women were throwing themselves at your feet!" Morphiess said.

"No I wouldn't because Morgan is my true love! You cheated on my mother!" Zarbon said.

"Nobody is perfect son!" Morphiess said.

"You don't even feel badly about being an adulterer?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course I do, but I also have sex with women so I can feel good about myself!" Morphiess said.

"Can't we just have a good dinner without getting too personal with one another?" Diana asked.

"Sure let's sit down and eat." Zarbon said.

The next day in the late morning, Morphiess kissed Zarbon on the cheek and then kissed Morgan on the cheek, "Goodbye son, I know that I'll come back to visit again." Morphiess said.

"Just don't shoplift again and please wait until the store is opened." Zarbon said.

"I'll miss you son, are you sure you don't want to come back to Planet Primal and see your nieces and nephew, I took them in after the whole planet revolted against the Cold Family!" Morphiess said.

"That's all right, just tell them I said hi," Zarbon said.

"Ok then have fun you two, when you two get married I want to come to the wedding ok?" Morphiess then hopped back into the lake, swam to the door, opened it up and then the space pod set off for Planet Primal.

"There goes the horniest guy I've ever came across." Zarbon said.

"Let's go inside and have breakfast." Morgan said.

"Yes lets," Zarbon and Morgan then walked back inside.

It was nighttime in Romania, in a field out in Transylvania, "Jada come on out don't be shy!" Selenus said.

"Ok if you insist" Jada then came out of the wagon with his two ears pierced, wearing tight black pants, and a white shirt. He also had a scarf covering his hair and he had a lot of jewelry on, "Ouch did I really have to have my ears pierced?" Jada asked.

"It's ok you'll get used to it." Selenus said.

"I wish I could stay forever, gypsies may be hard and cold blooded, but they sure know how to have fun!" Jada said.

"What can I say, it's a tough life, come on the girls are waiting for you! They want to dance with you." Selenus said.

"I can't wait, I'm kind of shy with dancing, but I'm a trained ballerina." Jada said.

"Let your inner gypsy out!" Selenus said.

"Ok I'll do it!" Jada said.

Jada ran over to the girls who were dancing around the fire, while a male gypsy was playing the violin, "I never knew that being a gypsy could be this fun! Come on girls dance some more!" Jada said.

He ran over to the violinist, grabbed the violin and started playing it, terribly. The girls stopped dancing and glared at Jada.

"Oh I suck don't I?" he asked as the male violinist grabbed the violin from him. "I'll just dance instead!" Jada then started dancing again with the gypsy girls.

In the morning Jada woke up with a bunch of gypsy girls sleeping on him, "I love being a gypsy!" Jada thought to himself.

End Story


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jada Gets Back from Europe **_

In Romania, Jada was packing his gypsy cloths, the summer was almost over and in a couple of days he had to go back to school, and he stayed for way too long to the point where he missed school when it began. Selenus the gypsy girl that showed Jada that maybe the gypsies weren't just some child rapists came into the room and was stunned to see that he was leaving.

"Jada are you leaving us?" Selenus asked with tears in her eyes.

"I have to I already missed the first week of school," Jada said.

"Why do you have to go, don't you want to live with us gypsies?" Selenus asked.

"I'm sorry I would love to, but I'm a Catholic and it's against my religion to date a bunch of pagan people let alone someone who isn't Catholic," Jada said.

"But I am Catholic, it's just my grandmamma who is a spiritualist," Selenus said.

"Take care of yourself," Jada said kissing her on the lips and leaving with his bags to catch the next plane to England.

It was unfortunate that Jada could not just live among the gypsies, the dancing girls, the dirty men that played music and pick-pocketed and forced their children to marry one another. He wanted in his heart to be a gypsy so he did not have to worry about those stupid politicians and other various people.

At the airport a day later, Zarbon and Morgan held a sign up with Jada's parents Armand and Angela, "I can't wait to see how Jada liked Europe!" Morgan said.

"I know he must be so excited to see us again," Zarbon said laughing sarcastically.

"Remember guys hold up the sign when Jada gets off the plane," Angela said.

"Oh his plane just landed!" Armand said pointing to an airplane outside the airport.

"I can't wait to see my baby, I missed him all summer!" Angela said.

"Ok remember everyone when he walks off the plane hold the sign up and say "Welcome home Jada"!" Armand said.

"Let's practice, one, two, three!" Angela said.

"Welcome home Jada!" they all said at once. Zarbon and Morgan rolled their eyes as they had to say it. It was silly that they already practiced about five times.

"Here he comes !" Armand said.

"Welcome home Jada!" Everyone yelled. Their eyes then grew wide, the guy they shouted at to not only ran away afraid but also since it was not Jada, just some guy that had thick blond hair as Jada had.

"You don't even know what your own son looks like?" Angela asked getting mad at Armand.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jada asked walking up to everyone from behind.

They all turned around surprised to see Jada, "Jada I thought you were supposed to get off the plane from Paris!" Armand said.

"Nope I got off the plane from England and landed about three hours ago, I was in the café getting coffee." Jada said.

They all looked at one another confused, "Let's take you home ladies man!" Zarbon said chuckling.

"What was that Zarbon?" Angela asked.

"It was bad timing and a stupid joke," Zarbon said laughing.

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Sarah was bathing in a cave under a waterfall with the other girl spirits and angels, Freezer watched her from afar to top of another cliff. Although he killed Sarah himself and she was mad at him like Dodoria and Shasha were last spring, he did miss her. He missed how she would tuck him in at night even though he did not notice before.

Did that mean that Freezer had fallen in love with her? Probably not, since he used to be in love with Zarbon's mother, only for her to reject him and break his heart. He had not been the same since, so he took his sexual frustrations out on little boys and girls, women and men sex slaves of the Primal Changeling race and Icejin Changeling race.

Maybe Sarah was not anything like Zarbon's mom, he hoped that was the case, he thought deeply to himself, "Come on Freezer anytime you're ready," he then slipped on some water that gotten on top of the cliff and fell into the water.

The girl angels and spirits all screamed and ran off covering their boobs up with towels. Sarah was the only one that stayed around wanting to know what the hell was going on. "What in God's name was that?" She thought to herself.

All the sudden Freezer jumped out of the water, "Hello Sarah I missed you!" Freezer yelled excited.

Sarah screamed and he screamed too since she screamed and it scared the crap out of him when a girl would start screaming out of nowhere. "Freezer what do you want? I told you to stay away from me, why would I want to be around you when you killed me for not taking Morgan and Zarbon out?" Sarah asked.

"But I insist Sarah; I'm a changed man I'm in love with you!" Freezer yelled.

"But you said that humans were too horrible to be around, I thought I heard you complaining about it to Dodoria when Dodoria asked you why Zarbon was in love with Morgan," Sarah said.

"Because I was stupid then, I never released that you treated me like a person! Nobody has ever treated me like a person before! Not even my own father or brother!" Freezer yelled.

"Then why did you kill me? You care about nobody but yourself!" Sarah yelled.

"I was trying to sacrifice you to the Gods, it's a good thing trust me!" Freezer yelled.

"You're an atheist good day!" Sarah then walked off.

"Oh damn it!" Freezer said splashing his hands into the water, it created big waves and splashed on top of his head, "I'll have to make her love me more, this is going to be tougher than I thought." Freezer said as she spit a starfish out of his mouth.

Meanwhile in the physical world Jada was at home writing a letter to Bianca, that hot ballerina that he met in Paris while he was dancing in a production of Swan Lake, "Dear Bianca, I'm glad that I got to meet you in a place that a whole bunch of Americans don't even like," Jada thought to himself.

The phone rang Jada jumped and yelled, "I'll get it!"

He picked the phone up, "Hello Jada Banks speaking!" Jada yelled with the phone to his ear.

"Jada it's me Eva from Germany!" she said into the phone.

"Eva this was a bad time to call me! Oh no the line is going out!" Jada started hissing into the phone.

"Jada what's going on?" Eva asked.

"Oh no the line just got cut!" Jada then hug the phone up.

"Jada what are you doing?" Angela asked.

Jada turned around, it was his mother taping her foot on the ground, she was in the room the whole time he was talking to Eva on the phone, "I have no idea mom, it was the wrong number!" Jada yelled.

The next day at school, Jada was sitting in chemistry class; it was hard enough for him to get back to the regular curriculum of school. The teacher Mr. Mitchell walked up to him with a chart in his hand, "I don't believe I've seen you before, hold on let me check my chart." The teacher then looked at the chart, "Yes you must be Jada Banks," Mr. Mitchell said.

"Yes that's me, I got back from Europe." Jada said smiling uncomfortably.

"Hah I beat even when he went over to Europe Jada remained a virgin!" Devon a kid next to Jada yelled.

Everyone started laughing, "For your information I fucked three girls when I was over there do don't be telling me that I remained a virgin!" Jada yelled.

Everyone looked at him and there was no laughing, just stares the boys and the girls were equally shocked that Jada was able to get some over in Europe, since they looked at him as a nerdy devote Catholic that liked to study German and French in his spare time.

Later on Mr. Mitchell called Jada's mom on the phone, Angela picked the phone up, "Hello who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Mr. Mitchell Jada's chemistry teacher calling from school." Mr. Mitchell said over the phone.

"Is Jada hurt did he get beat up again, I hate it when my baby gets beat up!" Angela cried.

"Relax he's fine, although his personal life isn't any of my business it's been brought to my attention that your son might have some emotional issues," Mr. Mitchell said.

"What do you mean sir, Jada is the most sweetest boy anyone could ever know, and we raised him under the lord Jesus Christ." Angela said.

"That's nice but I'm afraid that your boy admitted to the entire class that he had sexual relations with three girls from Europe when he was over there, I believe he was pressured into saying this when another student laughed at him." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Oh my God not my baby! I told him that screwing around with girls before marriage was a sin!" Angela yelled.

"Just talk to him or have his father talk to him, I'm sure Jada can be straightened out, he's a good kid even though he's questionable." Mr. Mitchell said as he hung up.

Meanwhile in the spirit world, Sarah was brushing her hair by a fountain of Aphrodite; she liked the goddess of love and hoped to meet her one day in the afterlife despite the fact that the goddess of love was officially retired.

Freezer walked up to her, "Hello Sarah, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Freezer asked.

"I suppose so Freezer, sit down," Sarah said still brushing her hair.

Freezer sat down on the fountain next to Sarah, "What's your problem, do you have a boyfriend or not?" Freezer asked.

"The problem is that you expect me to take your murder of me lightly, but that's not the way life works." Sarah said.

"What I was told to get over my mother, but then again I never knew my mother since she died giving birth to me," Freezer said.

"What can I say, my parents were both hippies." Sarah said.

"How old are you, are you still in high school?" Freezer asked.

Sarah looked annoyed at him, "I would be thirty years old if someone wouldn't have killed me!" Sarah then put her hand in the water and threw some water into Freezer's face, got up and left.

"Damn that woman is so stubborn!" Freezer thought.

Meanwhile in the physical world, Jada was talking to Eva on the phone "I'm sorry that I hung up on you a day ago it's just that I don't think my personal life is any of my parent's business!" Jada said.

"I paid good money to call you long distance; your parents are going to find out eventually." Eva said.

"I'm sorry Eva, my life is not going that well and I have a heavy load of homework, I just need go get my life straightened out," Jada said.

"What's the matter with you Jada you can tell me?" Eva said.

"Well to be honest with you, I…" Angela then came into the room.

"You're grounded mister!" she yelled.

"I have to go bye!" Jada then hung the phone up.

"Did you really lose your virginity in Europe!" Angela asked.

"No I didn't, where would you get an idea like that from?" Jada asked.

"Your Chemistry Teacher called and was worried about you! You admitted to the entire class that you lost your virginity?" Angela asked.

"They forced me to talk mom, it was for my manhood!" Jada yelled.

"You're going to have a talk with your father!" Angela said.

"No not my father!" Jada yelled fearing what would happen.

In the afterlife, Freezer was talking to a little angel girl with blond curly hair and big blue eyes. He gave her a piece of paper, "Now I want you to give this telegram to Sarah and tell her that Sarah is interested in inviting her to his birthday party, and don't screw up! Now get going you little brat!" Freezer yelled.

"Ok don't rush me," the girl then walked over to Sarah who was looking at herself in the mirror and picking at her teeth with a toothpick, she got a piece of celery stuck in her teeth. "Hello Sarah!" the angel girl yelled.

Sarah looked at the angel girl, "Why hello little girl, how did you know my name? What is your name?" Sarah asked looking at how cute that little angel girl was.

"My name isn't important but I know someone who likes you," the angel girl said trying to look as cheeky as possible.

"Who might it be?" Sarah asked thinking that maybe it was a strong handsome man that would come and take her off to his castle to live happily ever after.

"His name is Freezer and he's short, looks like a rhino, only he doesn't have a horn coming out of his nose, he has two horns coming out of each side of his head! He also has thick lips that are the color purple!" the angel girl said smiling sweetly.

"What does he want now?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"He wants to invite you to his birthday party!" the angel girl said.

"Tell Freezer that I'm not going to sleep with him anymore since he killed me when I was alive!" Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Are you at least going to his birthday party?" the angel girl asked.

"His birthday isn't until early June!" Sarah said.

The girl then frowned, "Never mind then," she then walked over to Freezer and kicked him in the leg.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Freezer asked pissed off.

"You lied to me, lying is bad and you killed that nice lady, you're a bad man!" the girl said as she started to cry.

"Oh the innocence of a child, it makes me so sick, get out of here!" Freezer yelled.

The angel girl then flew away from him, "I take it that Sarah has no kids of her own, back to planning," Freezer thought.

Jada sat in the living room next to his dad on the couch, Jada cracked a smile to try to get rid of the awkwardness that was going to come. Armand glared at Jada, he raised him to be better than that, had Jesus not given him enough teachings? Had Mary Magdalene not inspired Jada enough to behave himself? Why did the Devil have to get to him, especially since he was still a teenager?

"Your mother tells me that your lost you virginity over in Europe to a French girl is that true?" Armand asked.

"Yes its true and I made love to a German girl and a gypsy girl." Jada said.

"And after all we taught you. Do you not respect yourself enough to save your virginity until marriage or did you give into the devil like all those other Catholics did?" Armand asked.

"Other Catholics?" Jada asked raising an eyebrow.

"My parents, better known as your Nazi grandfather Otto and his Vietnamese wife." Armand said.

"But dad I loved those girls that I slept with, it wasn't just about sex! I actually liked them enough to sleep with them!" Jada said.

"I taught you to be a better person than your grandparents! Your grandfather did the right thing to marry your grandmother after they had a one-night stand that led to the conception of my older brother." Armand said.

"But dad it was not anything like that, I'm sure that if any of the girls would have gotten pregnant then they would have called and told me by now, we also used protection!" Jada said.

Armand sighed, "It is time for me to give you the sex talk that I have fear for a long time! I'll be right back!"

Armand then got off the couch and went into the kitchen, what the hell was he doing in there? He then came out of the kitchen with a donut and a hotdog, "Oh is that our dinner?" Jada asked.

"Let's be mature about this Jada. Sex is nothing to laugh at, look what happens when the hotdog goes through the donut!" Armand said.

Armand then did something that Jada himself would have never expected; he stuck the hotdog into the donut hole. Jada's eyes grew wide and he wondered if he was in wonderland or the real world, either way this was a bizarre way for his dad to talk about sex to him, "What is the significance?" Jada asked uncomfortably.

"God damn it Jada will you pay attention, this is the penis going through the vagina!" Armand said now taking a hold of the hotdog and making it go back and forth through the donut hole like a saw without any spikes on them.

"That's pretty graphic." Jada said trying to hold a laugh back.

"I'm just getting started!" Armand then took a pen and started to poke holes into the hot dog, "Now son this is what happens when people contract genital warts!" Armand said.

"Ew that's gross dad I think I need to help mom in the kitchen!" Jada said trying to get up, but then Armand made him sit back down.

"Do you know why I'm getting graphic with you? Because I'm trying to scare you into using protection!" Armand said.

"I told you already, I did use protection, God you never listen!" Jada said.

"Teenagers think they own the world and think that after sex everything is going to be ok! Still did you know that condoms break, they're not 100% unbreakable!" Armand said.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't know!" Jada said scared.

"Let me tell you something about women, they intend to get attached to you after sex!" Armand said.

"Well that's stupid!" Jada said.

"I know it is, but that's the sad truth! Sex isn't just physical it's also emotional too, which means that once you have sex with your little girlfriends, it can ruin your friendships!" Armand said.

"What should I do then?" Jada asked.

"Don't have sex with any girls if you want to keep them as friends! I also suggest that you keep your thingy where it belongs, in your pants!" Armand said.

"Mommy help me, he's scaring me!" Jada said scared to death.

Angela came into the living room, "Armand that is no way to talk to our son about sex!"

"I think it's a perfect way to talk about sex, my father taught me this and now I'm teaching my son what I learned from my father," Armand said.

"Jada honey, just promise us that you'll be more careful, someday you'll find the right woman and then you'll have all the great sex that you want ok?" Angela said.

"Yes mother," Jada said with a shocked look on his face as Angela kissed him on the cheek.

Back in the afterlife, Freezer still looked at Sarah from afar, Sarah was in her garden watering her marijuana leaves, "Ok Freezer here is the plan, promise her she can have anything she wants. That's it! I can become a sugar daddy for her and use her as sex and eye candy! Now to go for it!" Freezer then ran over to Sarah, "Oh Sarah I have a proposition to ask of you!" Freezer said.

Sarah turned around, "What I'm going to go smoke pot in an hour," Sarah said.

"I see that you live outside like a bohemian, and that you have a little garden, perhaps you would be better off making a little hut for yourself to live in next to that garden." Freezer said smiling.

"Yes its true I don't have a house, I don't know how to build things, the only thing I have are my good looks and my marijuana garden. I have nowhere else to go," Sarah said looking sadly.

"Here's the deal, since I don't want you living like a gypsy, I want you to come and live with me, how about that?" Freezer asked smiling.

"Would you really take me in?" Sarah asked.

"Only if you promise to be my eye-candy, girlfriend and fuck buddy!" Freezer said.

"Done! Thank you Freezer!" Sarah said hugging him.

"Yah, yah get your things we're moving you into my palace!" Freezer said.

Next day a school in the physical world, Jada was at his locker with Morgan and Zarbon, he was still upset about what happened the night before. Of course, he went and blabbed it to Zarbon and Morgan, they were the only people he could trust with a big secret like that, "He did that? Boy that's really graphic, almost to the point where its offensive!" Morgan said.

"Correction it is offensive." Zarbon said.

"In conclusion I not only want to avoid women but I would also like to never have sex ever again!" Jada said.

"Why did you have sex with those girls in the first place, you could have said no," Zarbon said.

"I know but I loved them too much, I wanted to be closer to them and what other way than to express it through sex!" Jada said.

"You don't even know those girls, they're only acquaintances. I've been taught to never sleep with a woman unless you love them, random sex with strangers is just gross and on the borderline to prostitution!" Zarbon said naively thinking about how Freezer had sex slaves in his palace that used to sleep with Freezer, Cooler and their solders.

Zarbon was the only person that never touched a sex slave or any other slutty girl or man, due to Freezer's strict rules. The posttraumatic stress that Zarbon suffered did only contributed more to the problem, each he saw a naked girl or man since memories of when he was raped by Freezer as a young boy came back and made him even more isolated. It took him a while to want to make love to Morgan, he only made love to one other person in his life and that was of course Liya his past anteater- like ex-girlfriend.

"Yah I'll get back to you on that one," Jada said.

"The point is that you can't just put off sex just because your dad tried to emotionally scar you." Morgan said.

"Morgan you and I are teenagers, of course Zarbon is too afraid to make love to just anyone since he has memories about Freezer raping him as a boy, so of course he put off sex for a long time!" Jada said.

Zarbon then frowned, "I don't like your attitude!" Zarbon then slammed his locker door so hard that it had a huge dent in it to the point where half of it was sticking out.

Zarbon then walked off to Spanish Class angrily, "What's his problem?" Jada asked.

"You hurt his feelings, he's just really sensitive." Morgan said.

"Sex is the devil no matter if you like sex or not," Jada said.

All the sudden Sue a girl that Jada liked from French class came up to him, "Hello Jada did you have a good time in Europe?" she asked.

Jada smiled and blushed, "Yes I did," Jada said.

"So Sue what are you doing after school?" Jada asked.

"I'm going to the movies; would you like to come with me?" Sue asked.

"Of course I would, I would be honored!" Jada said excitedly looking at Sue's boobs.

Morgan looked at Jada with wide eyes, "Uh Jada…" Morgan said.

"Morgan can't you see that I'm talking to Sue?" Jada asked.

"But Jada I need…"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to someone else!" Jada said.

"Jada I wanted to…"

"Will you tell me later I'm talking to Sue?" Jada said.

Morgan then frowned, "Fine I'll get lost you big jerk, I just wanted to pull you to the side and tell you that you're having an erection!" Morgan said slamming her locker door and going to Spanish class.

Jada looked down and saw that what Morgan said was the truth, "Oh boy this is awkward, see you in French class!" Jada said running to French after that embarrassing moment in the hallway.

Meanwhile in the afterlife Freezer was making love to Sarah under the covers, "Man I haven't had this much good sex in a long time! Could you give me more?" Freezer asked.

"I can't wait, we'll have so many sleepovers and we'll get married and maybe have kids! I hope they look more like me but I hope they have your horns and your lip color," Sarah said.

She went on rambling, Freezer then knew that he had made a big mistake, "Now you've done it Freezer," Freezer thought to himself.

Jada was in French class calmed down by now, he thought about Sue, all he thought about was that he could not stop thinking about Sue, she was cute with those big brown eyes and that nice bob hairstyle that made Posh Spice look a peasant. Then the teacher walked up to him, "Jada would you like to come up to the board since your French has gotten so much better over the summer?" Mrs. Tulip asked.

"Sure with pleasure," Jada said taking smiling, taking the chalk and walking up to the board, as he started writing on the board the verb form of the verb to be in the preterit tense some of the girls were giggling at him. "I wonder why all the girls are laughing at me, probably because I'm so smart." Jada thought to himself.

Then the teacher pulled him aside, "Mrs. Tulip I'm not finishing writing the verb," Jada said.

"I think you should go into the hallway and cool down a little bit," The teacher whispered to him.

"I feel just fine, I took my temperature this morning and it was 96.3." Jada said.

"You might want to look down for a second," The teacher said.

Jada looked down to see in terror that he was having another erection, "Oh no not another erection, that's why the girls were laughing at me, how could I be so stupid?" Jada thought to himself.

In Spanish class, Zarbon was sitting next to Morgan with his arms crossed, "I can't believe that Jada is such an insensitive jerk!" Zarbon said.

"You know Jada, whenever something bad happens he lets his head get bigger than his stomach." Morgan said.

"That doesn't matter! He hasn't considered that I'm a gentleman and that me putting off a lot of sex had more to do with my respect towards women! It's not just about me being afraid of sex or Freezer causing me to be afraid of sex." Zarbon said.

"Let's wait until lunch; he might straighten up by then." Morgan said.

At lunchtime things did not get better, for Jada anyways, in fact they got better for Morgan and Zarbon, "You had an erection in French class?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I did," Jada said.

Morgan and Zarbon started laughing, "How is that funny?" Jada asked.

"You said that you wouldn't think about sex ever again, so why did you have two erections in one day?" Zarbon asked laughing.

"I didn't say I would not think about sex ever again, I just said that I would never have sex again!" Jada said.

"Oh boy you better give him the talk Zarbon," Morgan said.

"No don't you dare get any food and make it look like its having sex!" Jada yelled.

"Actually I was thinking about talking not showing," Zarbon said.

"Just tell him what he needs to know Zarbon," Morgan said.

"That depends what do you already know?" Zarbon said.

"Well I know that in order to make babies people have to have sex, that women are emotional idiots and that I'm never going to have sex ever again!" Jada said.

"I'm afraid being a male is more complicated than that, you see growing up I was taught to keep my pants on if you get my jiff, but also consider the fact that I was taught by a teacher of mine and not Freezer that women are helpless emotional animals that love to be loved by men." Zarbon said.

"And your point is?" Jada asked. 

"My point is that even if you don't want to have sex, it's not going to prevent you from thinking about it. I mean as a man I have sexual fantasies too, I'm just more under control .You don't want to be a womanizer trust me." Zarbon said.

"So even if I don't want to have sex it'll come back to bite me in the butt with a bunch of stupid sex fantasies?" Jada asked.

"Yes that's my point exactly, just don't go breaking people's hearts, that's never ok," Zarbon said.

"I get what my dad was saying now, he wasn't trying to scare me into hating sex, he just wanted me to have sex with someone I love." Jada said.

"Yes you idiot!" Morgan said.

"Great now let's eat," Zarbon said.

Then someone brought a note over to Jada, Jada read the note, "Oh no I'm being called to the principal's office, my mom is on the phone to talk to me!" Jada said.

"Oh boy here we go again," Morgan said.

End of Story


	6. Chapter 6

_Zarbon is my Stitch and I am his Lilo _

Morgan and Zarbon were in class, it was still their sophomore year at Pike High School, although Zarbon was actually forty-three in real life, he was young enough looking to be considered a college student, so you're probably wondering what all the human students thought about this? At first they thought he was so pleasant to look at, even the most popular boy was not that natural of a beauty compared to Zarbon.

At first, the girls mistaken him as a womanizer since he was so cute, the other girls thought he was gay and would take no interest in them. While it was true that he did not waste his time seducing women or men, he only liked one person other than himself that was Morgan Macskavsky.

Ever since she resurrected him back onto her home planet Earth, not the other one where Goku lives on, but the one we live on, he loved her since she had rare beauty. The other boys loved Morgan, but not to the point where they understood her. She was far more complicated than that, although she was kind hearted she tried to act tough to get people to ignore her.

He was the only one who understood her even though they have only known one another since last December when she resurrected him in her room that snowy evening. Somehow, her mother got him into her school claiming that he was an exchange student from another planet and that they were doing a secret program so that he could get a good education. He got his American Citizenship sometime during the summer, which meant that he could stay in America for as long as he wanted to.

Back to the story, Zarbon was sitting at his desk reading the story that they were assigned to read, it was called, "A Dangerous Game", it consisted of a man who was shipwrecked and met a dashing Russian man with a thick mustache and then they ended up fighting one another. The girls giggled in the background and decided to tease Zarbon because he was so shy and bookish.

"Hey Zarbon why can't you pay more attention to me instead of that stupid story?" Miranda asked.

"Morgan they're teasing me again!" Zarbon said.

"Oh are you going to go crying to your girlfriend! She's no good for you; all she cares about is the way she looks! She doesn't like anyone except herself!" Melissa yelled.

"Ladies you don't know her like I do!" Zarbon said.

Morgan was so busy daydreaming she was daydreaming that she was the Princess of Persia, like that video game, that Jada Banks her best friend other than Zarbon used to play a long time ago. She was the Princess of Persia, well she did not have a name, and the fantasy did not give us her name. All we know is that Morgan made up a main theme song in her head.

The theme song went something like this, "Princess of Persia hell yah! Princess of Persia hell yah! She's strong, hot and everything you're not! She'll kick your ass! She'll kick your ass! The Princess of Persia hell yah! The Princess of Persia hell yah!"

Just then her thoughts betrayed her, she was daydreaming about her character kicking bad guy's butts, and kissing hot men like Zarbon who was dressed up like a Persian Priest I suppose, then she smiled in real life and then she did the unthinkable, she then started singing aloud, "Princess of Persia hell yah!"

All the girls ignored Zarbon and turned their attention to Morgan and they started laughing, Morgan then realized that she actually sang that aloud, blushed and ducked under her desk.

Later on in front of the school after school, Zarbon walked beside Morgan "Morgan why did you do that?" Zarbon asked.

"Do what?" Morgan asked embarrassed.

"You know sang your main theme song to Princess of Persia that you completely made up in front of those girls?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon I'm a complicated soul, I miss my past life as Princess of Persia and well I want to go back to it." Morgan said.

Zarbon lifted an eyebrow, how would Morgan even know what kind of past lives she actually had? He did not know any and he was a more powerful sorcerer than she was, despite all that he played along. "So what was this princess's name?" he asked smiling.

They had become close over the past months from December to September; in fact, it was her birthday in a couple of weeks he wanted to get her something special, "Morgan von Sizzle bug?" Morgan asked blushing; yep it was obvious she completely made that whole thing up.

Zarbon then changed the subject, "What would you like for your birthday?" He asked.

"I haven't a clue; oh wait not to get older!" Morgan said smiling.

Zarbon laughed, "That's not going to happen Morgan, you know that you have to get older one of these days." Zarbon said.

All the sudden some of the mean kids in Morgan's neighborhood noticed that Zarbon stuck out like a sore thumb, they decided to throw rocks at Zarbon's butt, which they did!

"Ouch what is going on here, my butt hurts Morgan!" Zarbon yelled falling to the ground, Morgan saw the kids laughing at them, and she then took a rock and hit one of them in the head to the point where he bled.

"Come on Zarbon, let's go into the house before I get arrested!" Morgan said taking him by the hand and going into the house.

Zarbon lied down on the couch, Morgan got some soap and water and peroxide, "Its all right Zarbon hold still!" Morgan said putting the soap onto Zarbon's tailbone where the rock hit him earlier.

"Ouch it hurts even worse than when Vegeta blew my abdomen to bits!" Zarbon said.

"Oh come on it can't possibly be that painful, you're exaggerating." Morgan said as she put the water onto his tailbone.

"Thanks for saving my life!" Zarbon said.

"You weren't in any danger, those retards don't see how special you are is all," Morgan said getting a cotton ball and putting the peroxide on it.

"Yah but that's no excuse to throw rocks at people!" Zarbon said.

"They never seen a turquoise person before, they're ignorant, don't worry if my family can get used to you then so can they," Morgan said putting the cotton ball onto Zarbon's tailbone.

"Ouch that stings!" Zarbon said.

All the sudden something wacked the cotton ball out of Morgan's hand accidently hitting her hand,  
"Ouch that was unnecessary!" Morgan said and she looked to see a twelve-inch snake like tail twitching where Zarbon's tailbone used to be located.

"Oh my God Zarbon has a tail!" Morgan screamed and ran up to her room and locked the door.

Zarbon could not believe that she just found out his other darkest secret besides being able to transform, his species did have tails, they were not very long but usually it would pop out of the tailbone whenever they transformed, how could Morgan have missed this when they were making love all summer?

Zarbon felt hurt and ran out of the house crying and he flew to the only other place that would take him.

That night Jada was at ballet practice looking at a picture of his old girlfriend from France whom he met during that summer from when the ballet company sent him over there.

He thought to himself, "I miss you Bianca, why in the world couldn't you move here to America, tonight you will call me and I will answer." He thought to himself.

He did all he could to get onto the phone and call her long distance, then he did the stupid thing, he asked his mom and she told him no. There was a knock on the door downstairs, Mrs. Banks got the door she saw a turquoise man standing at the door, that man was non-other than Zarbon himself, he ran all the way to Jada's house in the rain.

"Jada your blue friend is here!" Angela yelled up to her son.

"Send him up to my room!" Jada yelled.

Zarbon went up to Jada's room and told him the whole story, "How could Morgan not know that you have a tail, I didn't even know you had a tail!" Jada said.

"Yah because usually when my species mate or transform their tails pop out and go back in when they're done defending themselves or making love." Zarbon said.

"This is a little weird for me, so you've made love to Morgan and she never noticed?" Jada asked confused.

"Yes I suppose, she did mention that I have a great looking penis though," Zarbon said, and then he covered his mouth, "So sorry I forgot a gentleman never tells!" Zarbon said.

"Its all right we're not on Planet Freezer where you're expected to be proper, here is what I would do, just explain to her that it's a part of your transformation," Jada said.

"Yes but she won't like me anymore," Zarbon said looking down to the floor and sulking.

"If she truly loves you then she would understand," Jada said.

Later that night Morgan had a dream as if she was in that Star Track episode and was watching the ladies dance, she was dressed up like a Persian Princess. All the sudden she heard her Princess of Persia theme song in her head.

Then he showed up, Zarbon had his thick, dark green hair out of his braid looking wavy, he was dancing with a yellow boa around his neck, funny since he was a left-footer in actual life.

They played the Slave song that went something like this, "_I'm a Slave, I'm a Slave! If I can, I will get the hell outa here! Outa here, outa here I will go!_"

Zarbon then put the snake onto the ground and did a bunch of back flips over to Morgan and smiled at her, "Kiss me Morgan!" he yelled, his tail then came out of his behind and grabbed Morgan's hand and made her hand touch his butt, "How does it make you feel?" he asked.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Morgan said.

"Morgan you're going to be late!" Zarbon said.

"Late for what?" Morgan asked.

In real life, Morgan's mom came into her room, "Morgan you're going to be late for school get up and start getting ready!"

"Hold on mom!" Morgan said.

"Where is Zarbon, he's not out parting is he?" Morgan's mom asked.

"No mom he probably spent the night at Jada's house." Morgan said jumping into the shower with her pajamas still on.

"Morgan you forgot to shut the door to the bathroom and take your pajamas off!" Diana said.

"I know that mom!" Morgan said sighing.

"Where did you put your head this morning?" Diana asked.

That morning, Zarbon and Jada drove to school whereas Morgan had to take the bus by herself, she was not happy about it, she usually did not talk to anyone on the bus but Zarbon, they were the loudest ones that talked on the bus.

When they got to school, Zarbon hid in the bathroom until class would begin, Jada walked up to Morgan angry at her, "Morgan we need to have a talk!" Jada said.

Morgan shut her locker door, "Yes what's the problem?" Morgan asked.

"Zarbon came to me last night and spent the night over at my house because you dumped him!" Jada yelled to the top of his lungs.

The people around the locker could not help but eavesdrop on their conversation, "I didn't dump him!" Morgan said looking mad at Jada.

"So why did you run away from him when his tail came out of his tailbone?" Jada asked loudly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jada you took some crazy pills this morning!" Morgan said about to walk away annoyed.

"No I didn't he said that you never noticed when you two…" Morgan shut his mouth.

"That's enough Jada; you're going to get us into trouble!" Morgan said.

Later that day, Jada's conversation with Morgan spread through the grapevine like wildfire, everyone that was in Zarbon and Morgan's classes stared at Zarbon.

The teachers thought this was strange because usually they would just look away when Zarbon looked at them Zarbon then looked at them and looked at Morgan, "Why are they staring at me Morgan?" Zarbon whispered.

"I don't know Zarbon, I think they usually do that anyways, what is so different about this time?" Morgan asked.

"Because this time they won't take their eyes off of me, it's as if they're glued onto me with glue." Zarbon said.

"Morgan and Zarbon I will not have you two disrupt my lesson plan, one more word out of either of you and you both get a detention do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Hanson asked.

"Yes Mrs. Hanson!" Zarbon and Morgan said at the same time.

"You're still my girlfriend aren't you?" Zarbon whispered.

"Yes I am, I never dumped you," Morgan whispered back.

At lunchtime Zarbon, Morgan and Jada were at the table silent as the game "Silent Hill", Jada got out a game magazine and looked at it for his game Prince of Persia. "Let's see here, if I just make it so that the prince can rescue the princess, then I can jump the rock and then I can jump the volcano and…"

"Jada I have no idea what you are talking about!" Morgan said banging her head on the table, all the sudden some girl came up to Morgan.

"Hello Morgan," The girl said.

"Jessica what are you doing over here, you don't ever come over and talk to us," Morgan said.

"I need to have a girl talk with you for a moment," she said taking Morgan by the arm.

"What's this all about?" Morgan asked.

"I hear that you haven't a clue what a tail means," She said.

Morgan started sweating down her face as she heard that, what was she talking about his actual tail? "Oh that, Jada and I were just joking is all," Morgan said.

"I don't want to be the one to say this but everything thinks that you are crazy!" Jessica said.

Morgan got mad, "Why do I care what everyone else thinks?" Morgan asked crossing her arms.

"Because Anika told me that you don't know what a tail is," Jessica said laughing.

"I most certainly do to know what a tail is! I'll prove it too!" Morgan then ran over to Zarbon and pulled his pants down only to see that his tail was not out.

"Ha she thinks that Zarbon's butt is a tail!" One of the boys shouted out.

Zarbon turned to Morgan and grabbed her arm, "Don't do that again!" he yelled as he threw her across the room.

Morgan then started crying, got up and ran out of the cafeteria, nobody was laughing anymore, everyone kind of either gave Zarbon a dirty look or ignored him, "Morgan come back I had no idea it was you!" Zarbon said.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Zarbon asked as he noticed that people stared at him.

"I don't know maybe I should go and ask someone, I know I'll ask the one other person that I trust in this world besides you and Morgan!" Jada said walking over to Tre Hoggets who was at a table with a bunch of cute girls.

"So do any of you have boyfriends?" Tre asked raising his eyebrows.

"I do but I'm not allowed to sleep with players," Ashley said.

Jada pulled Tre aside, "Hey Tre what's going on, why is everyone look mad at Zarbon?" Jada asked.

"He threw Morgan across the lunch room that's why and it looks like he lost it!" Tre said.

"Yah right she came up to him and pulled his pants down in public, of course he's going to defended himself." Jada said as he walked away.

"I was just telling you like it is right ladies?" Tre asked.

All the sudden the den came up to Zarbon and grabbed him by the arm, "Son you're going to have to go to the principal's office for throwing a young lady across the room," he said.

"Don't touch me!" Zarbon said as he yanked his arm away from the dean and ran out of the cafeteria.

Later on that day, Morgan did not have the heart to attend classes, she cried in the girl's restroom. Jada went looking for her and found her in the girl's bathroom, "Morgan I hear you crying in here, please come out and talk to me!" Jada said.

"Get out of the girls' room Jada!" Morgan said.

"He didn't mean to throw you across the room, he thought you were someone else," Jada said.

"He hates me I know it!" Morgan said.

"He doesn't hate you, but why did you do that anyways, how dumb are you?" Jada asked.

"I just wanted to show that girl that Zarbon had a tail is all, I didn't mean any harm by it," Morgan said.

"Uh Morgan you don't understand what I'm trying to tell you, Zarbon almost got sent to detention because of you." Jada said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" Morgan said.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up so that you can go and tell Zarbon how you really feel." Jada said.

Later on at Morgan's house, Zarbon was in back by the pound and looking at his reflection in the water, right now he was going through so many feelings all at once that he did not comprehend. He loved her still, even though she tried to pull his pants down. Why did she not just come and talk to him first?

He was mad at his handsome reflection for the first time in his life, not just because she hurt him but more because he hurt her. She probably hated him, he did not bother to tell her anything about his tail, and she assumed she already knew about it, he got so mad that he smacked the water.

Morgan saw Zarbon in the back next to the pound and went up to him, "Hello Zarbon," She said.

He turned around and looked at her sadly, "You know I've been thinking, that maybe it's a little unfair for you to be with me," he said.

"What do you mean, I came to apologize for trying to pull your pants down," Morgan said.

"You wouldn't know love if it hit you on the back of the head! I probably didn't know love at your age either!" Zarbon said.

"But Zarbon I do love you though, I wanted to prove to them that you had a tail since they were…" Zarbon interrupted Morgan.

"Sorry Morgan but until you can actually be more sensitive to my feelings then I have nothing to say to you!" Zarbon said.

Morgan was shocked, this alien that was twenty-eight years her senior was usually following her around the house like he worshipped her, and now he wanted to avoid her at all costs. She was even more shocked than when he threw her across the cafeteria.

At dinner- time it was awkward, Zarbon sat there quiet more so than usual. Erin Morgan's younger sister could not even believe it, she hated Zarbon but even she knew that something was wrong since Morgan and Zarbon would obsess about their love for one another when they ate at the table together.

"Are you two having a fight?" Diana asked.

"No Morgan's mom! I just don't want to talk tonight is all." Zarbon said.

"I got a call from the principle today, he said that Zarbon here tried to kill Morgan and ran off before he could expel him." Diana said.

"That's a lie, I would never hurt her on purpose, and she snuck up behind me and tried to pull my pants down!" Zarbon said.

"Yah to prove to Jessica that you had a tail!' Morgan said.

Erin started laughing, "This is so hilarious!" she said.

Diana sighed, "Zarbon did you ever consider having your tail cut off?" Diana asked.

"Uh it's not that simple!" Zarbon got so annoyed that he went into the other room to watch TV.

"Way to go mom, you just made him madder at me!" Morgan said.

"Before I forget I sent out the invitations to your sweet sixteen birthday party," Diana said.

"It might as well be a joke; I'm not even going to get a car like those girls on TV do!" Morgan said.

"Honey we don't want you to drive because you're not ready nor are you mature enough!" Diana said.

"Is that all I am to you a child?" Morgan asked walking upstairs.

"I don't even understand why we're having a sweet sixteen for Morgan; she doesn't have any friends except Zarbon!" Erin said.

"Not true, Jada Banks and Tre Hoggets have been invited over to come, besides it's mostly relatives," Diana said.

"Uh not Tre, he's such a womanizer wanna-be he always tries to act like a player because he thinks it's cool that the rap stars are doing it." Erin said.

The next week was Morgan's sweet sixteen birthday Jada and Tre attended the party as if Morgan's mom said they would. Unfortunately, Tre tried to hit on Erin her younger sister who was still in middle school.

"Hey Erin what's up?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me Tre, not if you're going to hit on me," Erin said.

"Fine suit yourself," Tre said walking over to Jada.

"Trust me I've tried Erin myself, she hates me almost as much as you do. She's in my ballet class I know so." Jada said.

"You poor thing I feel so sorry for you," Tre said.

Morgan was in a pink fancy dress she also had a silver tiara on her head, she had not talked to Zarbon for about a week. At least her mother explained the whole situation with him throwing her across the cafeteria. She told the principle that a girl manipulated Morgan into pulling Zarbon's pants down. Zarbon then thought it was a boy that tried to pull his pants down.

Zarbon looked at Morgan from the shadows, he wanted to talk to her for a week now, but he was staying at Jada's house for a week since he was so mad at her. He did not want to stay at Jada's anymore, he wanted to go back home to her house where he belonged, for he was now a part of the family.

Zarbon then got the courage to walk up to Morgan, "Hello Morgan how are you doing?" he asked shyly.

"I'm doing fine how are you?" Morgan asked.

"Have you decided yet?" Zarbon asked.

"That's it I get asked by you if I've decided yet and you don't even wish me a happy birthday?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry happy birthday dear!" Zarbon said.

Morgan frowned, "That does I this has gone on far enough, come with me Zarbon!" Morgan took him by the hand and led him onto the picnic table, "Attention family and friends I have an announcement to make! I love Zarbon Natasha Mustashi even though he has a tail! For true love is when you accept the person for who they are and look like!" Morgan said.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces, "Thanks Morgan I love you too!" Zarbon then hugged her tightly.

Tre got up onto the picnic table and whispered into Morgan's ear; Morgan had a shock look on her face, "Tre why would people think I meant that type of tail?" Morgan asked.

"Because you have a communication disorder which makes you look socially awkward!" Erin said.

Jada rolled his eyes, "You should talk Erin," He thought to himself.

"No matter I love you Morgan! Come on let's go cut the cake!" Zarbon said.

They had a gay time at her party and all that. Little did they know that weeks later a familiar face from Zarbon's past would come back and bring disaster to their beautiful flawless world.

End of Story


	7. Chapter 7

_The Return of Morphiess_

A couple of weeks after Morgan's birthday Zarbon and Morgan made up and Jada was happy that Zarbon did not have to sleep at his house again, after all Zarbon was a light sleeper to the point where he complained about Jada's snoring.

At home, Morgan and Zarbon were soaking up the sun or what was left of it on a Tuesday afternoon; after all, it was fall time, which was Zarbon's favorite season for it was the perfect temperature for him.

He was drinking lemonade while Morgan was drinking vodka, she somehow stole some vodka from Erin's hidden alcohol stack, she was getting drunk out in the sun, and Zarbon knew what he was getting into. He liked her anyways, a little too much; in fact, he was somewhat mad because Morgan laid her eyes on another cute guy at school.

Zarbon had his sunglasses on, after all he had to protect his gold eyes too, "So Morgan tell me something, what do you think about Hanna's butt?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Zarbon?" Morgan asked pouring cranberry juice into her vodka.

"I mean isn't her butt cute?" Zarbon asked.

"Come on Zarbon I know that you're trying to make me jealous, I'm not stupid I know that you suffer from jealousy issues," Morgan said.

"Of course I do, I'm not used to being pampered in the way you pamper me and whenever you look at another man it makes me feel old." Zarbon said.

"You're only forty-three, how is that old?" Morgan asked.

"Since humans don't live as long as my species forty-three is like old to teenage humans such as yourself." Zarbon said.

"Maybe if you wanted an older woman you could get yourself an older woman," Morgan said.

"Nah I don't care about other women, I want you Morgan!" Zarbon then threw his lemonade to the side and started kissing Morgan on the lips.

"Oh my God you're such an animal!" Morgan said giggling.

"What in the world, I never thought I would see you do this since you're very shy in nature!" It was Morphiess Zarbon's womanizing dad and he came back to Earth.

"Dad you're kind of ruining the moment could you please go away?" Zarbon asked.

"Now are you going to bore me more grandchildren or not?" Morphiess asked Morgan.

"Dad she's kind of too young to have kids," Zarbon said.

"Well I'm not; I'm only seventy-one was it?" Morphiess asked confused.

Zarbon rolled his eyes; he could not believe that Morphiess was back on earth; did he not have his own planet to take care of? Of course, he did, but that did not mean that he did not leave his sister to rule in his place, better known as Zarbon's aunt La Keisha and Morphiess' younger sister whom he never met in his life.

"Here your aunt wanted you to have this!" he said giving Zarbon a photograph, it was a picture of Morphiess with Zarbon's nieces and nephew.

It had been years since he saw his nieces and nephew. After Zarbon's younger half sister, Miretta and Shasha burnt at the stake and he died on Namic, there was a revolution when Freezer returned to planet Freezer. The Cold family was overthrown and Morphiess took Miretta's children back to his own planet for they were the only family he had left besides his sister.

Then after almost a decade of grieving and looking after his nieces and nephew, Morphiess found out during the summer that Morgan brought Zarbon back to life after reading a gossip magazine. He was happy that Zarbon was alive again and he made a bigger effort to be in Zarbon's life since he sucked at it before.

Zarbon sighed, "Wow Tatiana looks like her father a lot those red eyes and dark blue skin, whereas Sergey and Lida look like their mother, they have her eyes and her brown skin," Zarbon said.

"Yep I'm so happy that they're with me now, no longer can they live in terror under Freezer's regime!" Morphiess said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, since when did Morphiess all the sudden have the courage to go and get his nieces and nephews but never him, his sister nor Prince Vegeta, whom was the son of Morphiess' best friend in the universe King Vegeta.

It was bad enough that Freezer beheaded Morphiess' parents, poisoned his sister and murdered his best friend in the universe, but those days were over. Since Zarbon was now alive, he could make up Zarbon and start a new life together.

"Son, I have a favor to ask you, I know this is going to sound strange, but I want you to come back to Planet Primal and live with me," Morphiess said.

"Dad I'm forty-three years old, I don't need to be babied anymore!" Zarbon said.

"You're not staying here?" Morgan asked with tears in her eyes.

"No I'm going to stay here; I'm not going to Planet Primal! I'm sorry but I love Morgan too much to leave planet Earth!" Zarbon said.

"It's dangerous son, you might get killed by the humans, humans are not as tolerant as Primal Changelings, humans kill each other based on skin color and ethnicity!" Morphiess said.

"I think I'll take my chances. " Zarbon said.

Morphiess had to do something, so he threw his bags down to the floor, "Fine then I'm staying with you!" he said.

"That's crazy talk!" Zarbon said.

"Try me!" Morphiess said grabbing Morgan's bottle of vodka and drinking a lot of it down.

"Actually Zarbon he's the king he can do whatever he wants," Morgan said.

Then Morphiess did the unthinkable, the next day, he was at the front office with the principle who was looking at him, "Let me get this straight you want to be put in the same class as Morgan and Zarbon?" he asked.

"Yes that's right, I want to make sure that Zarbon and Morgan doing well in school is all." Morphiess said.

"Are you sure you're not making up for any lost childhood?" The Principal asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure, it's only for a couple of weeks, and I want to see if my son is getting a good education!" Morphiess said.

Morphiess then found himself in Zarbon and Morgan's classes the teacher almost found this puzzling as the students did. He smiled as if he did not have anything to worry about; the teacher looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Excuse but are you a new student?" She went up and asked Morphiess before class began.

"No way, I'm just here to visit Zarbon and Morgan his fiancé." He said.

Some of the class snickered at what he said, truth be told Morgan and Zarbon did not plan to get married for a long time as if they said they would.

Just then, a random student had to ask Morphiess, "Excuse me but are you Zarbon's older brother?" he asked.

"No I'm his old man; he was such a cute baby I have pictures of him with his mother sucking on her tits." Morphiess said.

Some of the class continued to snicker while Zarbon and Morgan did not say a word, "What are we going to do about your dad Zarbon?" Morgan whispered.

"Don't worry about him he'll shut up in a moment, he always does," Zarbon said.

"All right class, we're going to team up to do group assignments on Algebra!" The teacher said.

Morphiess then bellowed out without raising his hand, "Excuse me but I'm the king of Planet Primal so I say we skip math and go straight to anatomy!" he said.

Everyone cheered him on, "Mr. Mustashi! This is not a pep rally this is a math class now go find a group and shut up!" the teacher said.

Therefore, everyone was paired up, Morgan with Zarbon and Morphiess with two admiring boys, Zarbon found it rather surprising that a lot of the class actually liked his dad; to him he was an annoying womanizing idiot.

"Let's start with these formulas," Zarbon said.

"But Zarbon this is so hard to do," Morgan said.

"At least you're not in poor Jada's situation," Zarbon said pointing over to Jada.

Jada was working with two Hispanic kids who were speaking Spanish to one another, "Excuse me but what did you guys say?" He asked.

"Good point," Morgan said.

Then Morphiess blurted out stuff in his group of two boys, "Now I shall teach you the female anatomy and how to get a woman into bed with you," he said drawing a diagram and putting it on the center of the table.

He then pointed the eraser of his pencil onto the drawing, "This is a vagina it is where kids are birthed out of, also where you put your penis into," Morphiess said.

"Zarbon I think your dad it completely off subject," Morgan said.

Zarbon then overheard Morphiess' lecture and got mad and sulked, "Oh no, this is embarrassing, now you know why Freezer didn't allow me to go back with him," Zarbon said.

"But Freezer was no better he raped you when you were just a child," Morgan said concerned.

"Yes but even that sounds like sand castles compared to what my dad is talking about over in the group." Zarbon said.

"Somebody needs to inform him what he's supposed to be doing; he's going to get into trouble!" Morgan said.

"Fine I'll go talk to him," Zarbon said getting up and walking over to Morphiess.

"What happens if you want to have sex with a girl and she says no?" Mark asked.

"Simple you respect that, after all what's the point in having sex with someone who doesn't want to have sex with you? There are plenty of fish in the sea you don't need to try to seduce one that doesn't want to be seduced by you, raping them could get your head cut off by the police," Morphiess said.

"Thanks Morphiess, you're the father I never knew!" Skeeter Lee said.

"Thanks, I'm thrilled to have a fan," Morphiess said.

Zarbon then lost it, "Dad stop it! You're supposed to be doing math not helping these two become womanizers! What kind of a role model are you?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh please Zarbon I'm the king I can do what I want to do, since I'm the king of Planet Primal I don't have to do math if I don't want to!" Morphiess said.

"You are so stupid! You think that just because you're royalty gives you the right to step on others and mistreat them! Do something more useful like help them!" Zarbon said.

"I am helping out, I'm teaching these boys how to bag a woman without getting a scratch on them!" Morphiess said.

Zarbon got so mad that he flew at Morphiess and intended to beat him up, but later on they both got separated and had to report to the vice principal's office, Zarbon and Morphiess were sitting in front of the desk.

The Vice Principal stared at them, "Well well I see that Mr. Zarbon is in the Vice Principal's yet again. So where's your sidekick Morgan Macskavsky?" He asked.

"She's not here this time because it concerns me and my father," Zarbon said.

After all on occasion Morgan and Zarbon got into trouble and went to the vice principal's office, but they usually got let off the hook since Zarbon had a stern attitude with him and he did not want to bother with that.

"Oh who said that I'm your father, you hurt my feelings!" Morphiess said crossing his arms not looking at Zarbon.

"Whether you like it or not I am your son, after all we've taken twelve DNA tests which all turned out to be positive!" Zarbon said.

"You know that intellect is a dumb trait right?" Morphiess asked.

"Zarbon what was your father doing here anyways, you know he has to ask special permission from the principal to stay in class with you right?" The Vice Principal asked.

"Oh yes, somehow he got permission and he tried to teach a couple of children how to womanize girls!" Zarbon said.

The vice principal listened to Zarbon's bickering for about two seconds and had had it, "That's enough! Now Morphiess if you're going to stay in class with Zarbon, you need to do as the teacher tells you to do."

"No way, I'm the king of Planet Primal I can do whatever the hell I want to do and you need to respect that!" Morphiess said sticking his tongue out at the vice principal.

"This isn't Planet Primal, this is the USA and in the USA you're supposed to do what the teachers tell you to do, I'm sorry but that's the rules," the vice principal said.

"Fuck you; I eat communists like you for breakfast!" Morphiess said spitting at the teacher.

"That's enough! Morphiess don't come back here again! You disrupt the class!" the vice principal said.

"What do you mean you want me to leave?" Morphiess asked.

"Sorry about him sir, he didn't mean what he said by eating people for breakfast as the matter of fact we diet mostly on fish and…" Morphiess interrupted Zarbon.

"Let me at him Zarbon I want to beat him up to show him whose boss!" Morphiess said.

"Thanks dad that's sweet that you're concerned and all but let's go!" Zarbon said grabbing him by the hand and leading him out of the office, this was so embarrassing to Zarbon.

"Dad what is the matter with you?" Zarbon asked.

"I can do whatever the hell I wanna do Zarbon; I'm seventy something years old after all!" Morphiess said.

"Look everyone its Zarbon's dad, let's go over and talk to him!" Mark said as he and Sketter Lee ran over to him with a few teenage girls.

"Wow I didn't think the women of this planet were that beautiful, but I guess I was wrong!" Morphiess said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, said nothing, and pretended not to care what he heard.

Morgan was at home doing her math homework, "Damn it Zarbon I can't concentrate wondering what happened to your father!" Morgan said.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because he's your dad that's why, I know he annoyed the hell out of me too but you have to deal with him!" Morgan said.

"I don't want to deal with him, he's probably on the streets drinking and smoking pot like he used to do when the seventies hit," Zarbon said.

"He probably feels lonely in the world," Morgan said.

Then all the sudden Morphiess came into the room, "Guess what losers, I'm going to a party and you're not invited!" Morphiess said.

"Good we don't want to go!" Zarbon said.

"Good I'll take your friend Jada instead!" Morphiess said running out of the house.

"I stand corrected he's out of control," Morgan said.

"I don't know what to do with him Morgan; I'm just not down with those guys that try to act like teenagers and date teenage girls." Zarbon said.

"Wow that's really hypocritical," Morgan thought.

Meanwhile Morphiess was at Mark's house dressed up as if he was one of those cool kids, of course, the teen boys envied him and the girls wanted to be with him. He even bought them all beers even though they were all under twenty-one. Erin Morgan's sister and Jada Banks went to the party to keep an eye on him.

Jada tried to hit on Erin, "So Erin do you think I'm anything like Morphiess?" Jada asked.

"No way man, you aren't cool enough in my book and neither is King Morphiess, Morphiess seems like he just wants to be a kid and not be a responsible adult," Erin said.

Jada rolled his eyes, he thought that Erin was cute even though he used to have a crush on Morgan, but since Zarbon already took Morgan as his own, he went in for the kill and missed.

Morphiess then drank a huge amount of vodka and belched loudly and everyone clapped, "Thank you I'm the king of vodka! Hell yah! Don't mess with me Freezer you're going down!" he yelled.

Zarbon and Morgan found Morphiess eventually and were upset with what they saw, Morphiess let out the biggest fart ever, "Uh Zarbon I think your dad just farted," Morgan said.

"Thanks Morgan, but I was already informed of the situation." Zarbon said.

"I'm going over there and getting him!" Morgan said walking over to Morphiess.

"Look its Zarbon's girl Morgan! Hey Morgan do you think I'm sexy?" Morphiess asked.

Morgan blushed, "Uh sir it's time to go home," Morgan said.

"No I won't go, I'm having too much fun if you wanted to fuck me later on why didn't you say so?" Morphiess asked.

"Excuse me King Morphiess, but aren't you supposed to be at home visiting with us instead of hanging out with a bunch of drunken teens?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not going home I want to stay here with my friends!" Morphiess said.

Morgan angrily marched over to Zarbon, "He's your dad so why don't you convince him to come home!" Morgan said.

Zarbon then reluctantly went over to Morphiess, "Dad it's time to come home right now!" Zarbon said.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your hot girlfriend, no!" Morphiess said.

"Dad these people aren't your friend, they're just kids using you to buy them alcohol so that they can get drunk and in trouble with the law!" Zarbon said.

"I don't think they're trying to get into trouble with the law!" Morphiess said.

"That's not the point!" Zarbon said.

Jada then knew what he had to do…yes staying out of the argument with Morphiess and Zarbon was the right thing to do, but the smart thing to do was to get Morphiess to go home with Morgan and Zarbon. He could take it no more; he was annoyed with Morphiess and wanted him to go home.

Jada walked up to Morphiess, "Sorry to say this King Morphiess sir, but I'm not down with the grownups trying to act like kids," Jada said.

"I didn't ask you cretin, everyone get this loser to the door!" Morphiess said.

"What?" Jada asked.

Morphiess picked Jada up, threw him into the crowd and the crowd escorted Jada's body to the door in a way that rock stars were handled at a rock concert.

"Morgan, Zarbon help!" Jada yelled as the crowd handled his body to the door.

"That wasn't cool Morphiess!" Morgan said.

"Jada's a loser who cares!" Morphiess said.

"Dad that was terrible, Jada is our best friend, how could you do that to him?" Zarbon asked.

"Because he's useless!" Morphiess said.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" Zarbon asked.

"Uh yes and no," Morphiess said as he drank more vodka.

"Dad you're not cool, you're a loser who womanizes and drinks alcohol you are so bad! You're a bad father!" Zarbon yelled.

Morphiess spit his vodka out, "I'm a what?" he asked then he passed out.

Next morning Morphiess was having a bad hangover and Zarbon walked up to him, "Dad this is what happens when you go out drinking, you throw up like an idiot in the toilet when you have a horrible hangover!" Zarbon said.

"I don't need this right now!" Morphiess said.

"Come on Zarbon leave him alone to think about what he did," Morgan said.

"You know what I do whenever I get over a hangover?" Morphiess asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Hard telling what?" Morgan asked.

"Shopping!" Morphiess shouted.

Morgan and Zarbon looked at one another, Morphiess was supposed to be resting, but he was feeling so much better that they just had to take him shopping. They went to the bra store known as _Victoria's Secret_; they were having a sale on their new collection called _Harem Panties_. They appeared to be slave panties or thongs with chains attached to them, fancy materials hanging down from the side and all that jazz.

Morphiess mistook them for men wear since he usually wore fancy kilts on Planet Primal that sometimes looked like Turkish thongs. He was disappointed that they did not seem to fit, no matter how much he tried whenever he tried the panties on he could not figure it out…the _Harem Collection _only would fit a woman, not a man.

"Zarbon there is something wrong with these slave garments! Why don't they fit, I'm a large since my bootie is so nice and juicy!" Morphiess said.

"Dad you're in the wrong store!" Zarbon said blushing with embarrassment.

"King Morphiess I don't mean to disagree with you, but this is a woman's lingerie store, besides you're not allowed to try underwear on." Morgan said.

"This is women's underwear? Ew get this thing away from me!" Morphiess said throwing off the panties that he tried on, that Morgan and Zarbon saw Morphiess' penis.

"Dad put some cloths on now!" Zarbon said.

They went into a man's store the next time, they went to _Abercrombie and Fitch_, and Zarbon figured since his dad liked good expensive cloths that this would be the store. Before long they encountered another problem, Morphiess frowned and had a pouty look on his face.

"What do you think dad?" Zarbon asked smiling trying to be as positive as possible.

"This store is crap! I don't see any kilts anywhere, nor do I see any male thongs!" Morphiess said.

Morgan then spotted a gray male thong and gave Morphiess it, "Here's a male thong," Morgan said.

Morphiess looked at it, and then threw it to the other side of the store, "That does it; I need to speak to the manager!" Morphiess said walking up to the casher.

"May I help you sir?" The Cashier asked.

"Yes you may, I would like to see the manager!" Morphiess yelled.

"What's the problem?" The Cashier asked.

"This store is completely trashy, these thongs aren't classy at all, and they don't have chains on them like they did at _Victoria's Secret_! What is the deal? How do you expect to sell any fancy thong kilts if all you're selling is leopard printed male thongs?" Morphiess asked.

The cashier tried not to laugh at Morphiess, but he could not help it he started laughing hard, "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked.

"I never joke; now get me a thong kilt with a chain on it or else your head comes off!" Morphiess said.

The guy stopped laughing, "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you're going to threaten me," the cashier said.

"I'm the king of Planet Primal I'll do what I bloody want!" Morphiess said.

"Security!" The cashier yelled.

"Let's get out of here before they take your dad to jail!" Morgan said.

"Don't worry he's not going anywhere as far as I'm concerned." Zarbon said.

They watched how Morphiess threw the police officers into the store window which broke into pieces, Morphiess ran over to them, "Now we can get the hell out of here!" he said grabbing Zarbon by the hand and Zarbon grabbing Morgan by the hand.

They ran out of the mall and Morphiess flew back to Morgan's house holding onto Zarbon's hand and Zarbon still holding onto Morgan's hand.

"Zarbon please don't let go!" Morgan said.

"Don't worry I won't!" Zarbon said.

They got home unharmed, "Wow that was awesome…Let's do it again!" Morphiess said.

"No!" Zarbon and Morgan yelled.

"Let's party some more!" Morphiess yelled.

"Actually dad Morgan and I need to study for a science test." Zarbon said.

"I guess I'll go to the dance club then!" Morphiess said flying off supposedly looking for a dance club.

"Good now that he's gone let's get back to work," Zarbon said.

Little did our friends know that Morphiess was about a make a stupid deal with the mafia, they were at an Italian restaurant called, "_Il Duche_". It was a restaurant where the mafia often took out enemies by poisoning them when they would call a truce but that was beside the point.

The head honcho looked at Morphiess he was a little confused, not only because he had never seen a teal colored man before, but because Morphiess was asking a silly thing that did not include taking anyone out or stealing money.

"So how did you find us?" The boss asked.

"I have friends in high places," Morphiess said.

"What is this thing that you talk about…does it look like the kilts on _Braveheart _or something?" the boss asked.

"No way, it's not gay looking like that movie!" Morphiess said crossing his arms.

"I thought you were gay," the boss said.

"No way, I'm not gay I love to fuck women if you must know my business!" Morphiess said.

"Who are you wanting us to kill?" the boss asked.

"Are you crazy, I just want a thong with a kilt and chain attached to it is all!" Morphiess said.

The boss raised an eyebrow, he then whispered to Vinnie, "Ok here's the deal we'll get you that Kilt thong or whatever it is if you do us a favor." He said.

"Name it as long as it doesn't involve killing!" Morphiess said.

"Oh it's even better than that!" Vinnie said.

Next thing you know Morphiess found himself in front a bunch of hot Italian and Italian American women, he had on a police outfit and had a whip in his hand, he turned the music on and started to dance a lot.

As it turned out Vinnie's sister was getting married and Morphiess was the stripper at the bachelorette party, he was having a fun time. The women found it strange that a teal colored man was in their company instead of a black man or a Latino man as they asked for.

"Hell yah you want to lick my nuts ladies go right ahead!" Morphiess then took all of his clothes off at once, this man did not know how to strip the proper way he started dancing around wildly. Although the women found this funny and amusing they liked what they saw, after all Morphiess was still good-looking he would not start getting ugly until he was at least seven-hundred years old or so.

Benito Vinnie's brother in-law from his other sister's marriage looked at him, "Where did you find this dork?" he asked.

"We didn't…he found us," Vinnie said laughing and so was Benito.

In the end Morphiess ended up getting a custom made kilt thong just like he wanted, it even had a gold chain it and it was pretty colored, the next day Morgan and Zarbon took their science test and came home from school.

Morphiess thought it would be funny to jump out and surprise them, so he jumped out from behind the bush, "Hello Zarbon and mistress!" Morphiess said jumping out from behind the bush.

"Morphiess you startled me," Morgan said.

"You're joking right?" Zarbon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look what I got!" Morphiess said dancing around in his kilt-thong.

"Wow where did you get that from?" Zarbon asked.

"I did a strip routine for a bachelorette party!" Zarbon said.

"You're a stripper?" Zarbon asked blushing with anger in his eyes.

"No way…I made a deal with the Italian Mafia, they said they would make me a custom made kilt-thong if I danced naked in front of this guys' sister." Morphiess said smiling.

"Uh Morphiess you shouldn't be doing deals with the mafia," Morgan said.

"That's why I'm going to be going back home now, I've had fun while I was here, thank you for visiting with me again! I love you Zarbon come here and give your old man a kiss!" Morphiess said grabbing Zarbon and kissing him on the lips.

"Dad do you mind?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes I almost forgot your mistress, bye Morgan I'll miss you too!" Morphiess grabbed Morgan and kissed her on the lips.

He went home in his space pod that he arrived in, he promised to write and all that junk. Morgan and Zarbon then cheered, "Yes he's gone!" Zarbon said.

"Yes he won't embarrass us anymore!" Morgan said.

Then all the sudden Angela, Jada's mom came over to Morgan and Zarbon in front of the house, "Where is your father young man?" She asked Zarbon thinking he was a teenager.

"He just left!" Zarbon said.

"I'm putting a restraining order on him since he called my son a loser!" Angela said.

"Oh boy looks like we have another problem!" Morgan said.

End of Story


End file.
